Perfect Light
by dreamer one
Summary: ...and a time for every purpose under heaven. It's time to say goodbye. The conclusion of the Alone series. SamJack Pairing. Warning: major character death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can hardly believe it's time for the last segment of the Alone series, but here we go. This is a bittersweet sequel; **caution,** major character death.

PERFECT LIGHT

Chapter One: A Time for Every Purpose

In a comfortable home located within a Colorado Springs' senior living complex, a small group of elderly widows sat together on a Friday afternoon, sharing their dearly held stories of life and love. Today, their newest friend was beginning a tale they'd been waiting to hear for sometime.

"It was Christmas 2047. We were living just outside a small town in northern Minnesota in the same house Jack and I retired to nearly fifteen years ago," Samantha O'Neill began.

"Once the twins were born, Christmas had quickly become Jack's favorite holiday. The babies brought out all the childlike glee and wonder my husband had to offer. It was a marvelous transformation – he finally had an excuse for some of his less than General-like antics." That comment elicited some chuckles from the ladies who had thrilled to earlier stories of the General's larger than life exploits.

"All the children had come home for the holiday that year. It was quite an accomplishment actually, coming as they did from the far corners of not only the planet, but the galaxy," she said. "We knew this would be a special Christmas. From what the doctors had told us, it would be Jack's last." Her listeners couldn't help notice the moisture that gathered in Sam's eyes.

"You see, the indestructible love of my life was dying, and he refused to let us stop it. I was so angry with him for awhile. He was ninety-five years old and I was angry with him for dying. At least I came to my senses fairly quickly and came to respect his wishes before it was too late." Sam paused meaningfully to gather her thoughts.

At eighty-two, Samantha O'Neill was an elegant, dignified woman with a natural grace and beauty that lit up any room she entered. Shortly after her husband's death, less than two year ago, she'd moved back to Colorado Springs. Turning down heart felt offers to live with each of her four children she'd taken up residence in a quiet condominium complex with friendly neighbors.

Ever since her arrival, her neighbors had clamored to hear stories of the famous and lauded SG1, the pioneers of what was now considered an indispensable means of transport. Though stories of adventure and heroism easily fell from her lips, her eyes shining with pride, sharing any more personal stories with the handful of women who had befriended her had seemed impossible until recently.

Finally, two years after her husband's death, with the pain of Jack's loss fading ever so slightly, Sam had become strong enough to let her new friends really get to know her. To her surprise, the telling of the story was gift to everyone, including Sam.

OoOoOo

By 2022, the existence of the Stargate had become public knowledge. Finally, someone had disregarded that darned inconvenient confidentiality agreement. The fact that this indiscrete individual would be brought up on charges did little to mitigate the crisis that followed. Truth be told, it was amazing the operation had remained secret as long as it had, given the number of people involved in the program.

To their credit, long before 2022, the people of the United States of America had developed a new found faith in their military establishment, built on its resounding success in a terrifying Middle East uprising around 2015. Through skillful use of military forces at that time, nuclear Armageddon had been narrowly avoided and a semblance of peace restored. So when they discovered the incredible Stargate program was managed by the Air Force, many potential American critics were actually relieved.

The discovery wasn't met as calmly in other parts of the world. Once again, the Middle East, the cradle of civilization, exploded as extremists saw yet another opportunity to discredit and destroy their Western enemies.

What followed was a drawn out and violent conflict which ended only with extraterrestrial intervention. After a Jack O'Neill orchestrated visit to the region by Thor and his buddies, all sectarian feuding came to an end and this newest conflict deescalated. It seems everyone finally realized there was a higher power, one they could actually see, who did not take kindly to their destroying each other. The shocking appearance of the Asgard placed things in perspective for many of the Earth's diametrically opposed factions. Life would never be the same again.

After that, the brouhaha about the Stargate settled down a bit. To the dismay of the O'Neill family, General Jonathan O'Neill, Ret. and Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill became belated planetary heroes, feted worldwide for their accomplishments. Their children rapidly became celebrities as well, with friends and strangers literally devouring the smallest available snippet of personal information. For awhile, it seemed everyone wanted a piece of them.

Jack and Sam had been grateful their youngest was in her twenties when the program went public. In fact all the kids had been well on the way to establishing their own lives independent of their parents' new found fame. The attention had been taken in stride, with grace befitting the extraordinary young people they were. Each of the O'Neill children, in his or her individual way, had become an instant ambassador to a new generation of enthusiastic explorers

OoOoOo

In the living room of Sam's home, the storytelling continued, her friends gently probing for details of what they'd come to suspect was a romance for the ages.

"So what happened that Christmas?" Jessica, another spry octogenarian asked.

"That Christmas," Sam replied with a wan smile, "we said goodbye to Jack."

* * *

A/N: My muse is pretty sleepy, so the chapters for this final part of the story will likely come slowly. They are only outlined so far and will likely focus on portraits of the children as adults and some flashbacks as we and they say goodbye. Any thoughts or suggestions about what you'd like to see included are welcome.

Given the reluctant state of my imagination, if I know you're interested in reading the story, I'm likely to devote more time to this piece.

So please review!


	2. Chapter 2 No Regrets

A/N: Thank you for your interest in the story. Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer who offered all sorts of suggestions to my muse! She's much happier now!

OoOoOo

"That Christmas," Sam replied with a wan smile, "we said goodbye to Jack."

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: NO REGRETS

Sam continued her story of the family's last days with Jack O'Neill.

"My husband, the man who'd survived everything over a dozen alien species could throw at him, was finally succumbing to heart failure, a disease that had taken men and women since long before there was a Stargate," she began. As Sam went on to share some of the events of those days with her friends, her mind and heart remembered so many more thoughts and feelings, things she would never be able to share aloud.

Jack had collapsed three weeks before Christmas. It had been coming for awhile.

Never one to religiously follow medical advice, the retired General had remained one of the world's worst patients far into the ninth decade of his life. Though he'd made efforts over the years to moderate his diet and allow his aging body more rest, giving in to the ravages of age was never Jack O'Neill's style. He enjoyed his life, his time with friends and family, and often refused to acknowledge moments where his body could no longer keep up. So when his cardiologist had told him his heart would no longer tolerate his preferred active lifestyle, the father of four had been nothing less than insulted.

His first heart attack had occurred at the age of eighty. With the advanced medical skills in existence by the third decade of the twenty-first century, Jack had made a rapid and full recovery. But with age his condition gradually deteriorated until, less than a year ago, he went into congestive heart failure for the first time. Medications had greatly alleviated the condition for several months, but with each setback, new medications were needed.

Finally, the medical professionals informed Jack there was nothing more to be accomplished by medication adjustment alone. But by 2045, heart transplants and even mechanical cardiac devices had become almost commonplace. And there was always the possibility of a Tok'ra tune up or one more trip to an Asgard stasis pod. If Jack O'Neill chose to, he'd be able to extend his life, perhaps for decades.

So when her brave, never say die husband opted to let nature take its course, Sam was beside herself with anger, grief and fear.

"Come on over," Jack called, urging his wife to join him in his hospital room. "Sit on the bed with me, come on."

Tears in her eyes, threatening to fall, Samantha O'Neill made her way into the room and to her husband's side. Dressed in a pale blue pantsuit which even now flattered her figure, highlighted her elegant white hair and caressed her still crystal clear blue eyes, she sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over ever so slightly, and gently kissed her husband's lips.

The man who'd always been so much larger than life, now looked small and frail amidst the tubes and wires set up to help him in this medical wonderland. But it was still Jack, the man who loved Sam with a passion never diminished by his age. Looking into his beloved's eyes at this moment, he saw the fear writ large.

"It's okay," he said gently, reaching up to place his warm hand on her cheek. His simple gesture was all it took for Sam's tears to begin to fall in earnest. Feeling the moisture of his wife's tears on his hand, Jack's eyes raked her face more persistently. He longed to take her in his arms and do what he could to calm her, ease her fear, but he couldn't. Effectively tied to the bed with monitor wires and indelicately placed tubing, he didn't have the strength to fight the restrictions. All he could do was comfort her with his voice and his eyes.

"No, it's not okay," Sam countered, with a voice much stronger than she expected. "You're choosing to let yourself die. There's no way that's 'okay', Jack."

Sam's heart melted as Jack's eyes held hers with infinite tenderness. The man was ninety-five years old. His face was deeply wrinkled and recently, the age spots he'd hated so much had made their dreaded appearance. His hair was coarse and completely grey. His muscles were wasted from the recently enforced inactivity. But his eyes remained vibrant windows to the soul that loved her beyond words, beyond life, beyond the ravages of time. And those eyes conveyed their message loud and clear, before he had the chance to say his carefully considered words.

"Sam, it's time," he began, as gently as he could. "We both know it. Ninety-five, me, I'm ninety-five years old. Pretty unbelievable, don't you think? Who would have thought either one of us would have survived the SGC, let alone live to be old and grey?"

Jack was rewarded with a brief, wan smile from his wife, who continued to hold his gaze.

"It's not enough," Sam said simply. "I don't want you to leave me," she admitted.

Jack moved slightly in the bed, taking both of his wife's hands in his, careful not to dislodge the intravenous tether in his left arm.

"I love you, Sam. I'll never really leave you," he whispered, his voice tense with emotion. "But I've had my time. Anymore wouldn't be me."

Sam knew he was right. For all their abilities, human medical science couldn't restore a person to their youthful fitness. They could prolong life, but that wasn't the same; it certainly wasn't what her husband would want for himself. As for any other extraordinary means, they'd long ago discussed their thoughts on prolonging life for the sake of life itself. They'd both agreed in less stressful times that human beings were not made to live forever. But now, now Sam would do just about anything to keep her husband with her.

"Remember our first year, Sam?" Jack asked, breaking into her silent thoughts.

Sam nodded silently.

"I've been nearly one hundred years old before, you know. Remember Kynthia? I was angry then, raging to think my life was coming to an end. And then in Antarctica … when you asked about regrets? Oh yeah, I would have regretted dying! I hadn't really lived. I hadn't figured it out yet. But now, Sam, now I have no regrets. There's nothing left to do. I've had more excitement, adventure … more love in my life than I could have imagined," he said, his eyes softening even more as they continued to silently caress Sam's face.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you for letting me love you," he said. "Thank you for loving me."

That was all she could take. Her eyes brimming with tears, Sam gently laid her head on her husband's chest, where she could hear the still steady reassuring beat of his heart.

"I want to go home, Sam," Jack said after a few moments, a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Dr. Sampson is talking about setting up home nursing services for you," Sam said, rising up slightly to meet his eyes once more.

Jack snorted derisively at the thought of strangers coming into his home. He looked away from Sam before stating vehemently, "No way in hell that's happening!"

With that, Sam pulled away and sat up fully, what could only be described as fury in her eyes.

"You're one proud, arrogant old man, Jack O'Neill! You'd rather stay in this hospital than accept help?" she asked.

"You're damned right! I'd rather die right here than have strangers in my home!" he answered.

"Well then," Sam said, her tone softening noticeably, "it's a damn good thing I have Plan B in place."

"And what would Plan B be?" Jack asked, a sparkle finally appearing in his eyes. He knew Sam would figure it out. She always did.

"I've called the kids. They're all going to be here as soon as they possibly can," she said. "In fact, Beth and Tom can be at the cabin by tomorrow morning."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, causing Sam to worry he might balk at the prospect of help from his medically oriented son-in-law, a man he'd harassed to no end until he'd finally made an honest woman of his daughter, less than six months ago.

"You mean to tell me Tom Whitmire is ready to put up with me again?"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sam said with a smile. "For some unknown reason, the man really likes you. He's taking an indefinite leave of absence for as long as he's needed."

Jack smiled and Sam knew he was glad he hadn't totally alienated Beth's husband by his less than kind attitude over the past few years.

"And Jake's due in by the weekend, as soon as he can get his patients safely reassigned. I promised him we'd be okay with Tom and Beth's help for the time being."

"He doesn't have to rush, you know, Sam. I'm not planning to die tomorrow," Jack said testily. After all, he knew his son had responsibilities not easily shifted to others in his field.

"He wants to be with his father, Jack," Sam countered. "Jon is being furloughed from Tel Aviv, but it will take another forty-eight hours for his orders to come through. And Grace, well it will take her a little longer to make it here from Othalla, but she's hoping to be home before Christmas Eve."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out, Carter. Good job as always, Colonel," he said, squeezing her hand gently in his and knowing in his heart it was time to go home.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I have to admit, I'm warming to this story and so is my muse.

Your comments and feedback are invaluable, as always.

In addition to this fan fiction, I'm trying to make headway on an original novel, with totally original characters, story etc. I'm finding it lots harder than working with the basic characters so nicely provided by the Stargate franchise! Plus I have to do it without your encouraging reviews.

So, please, please continue to review Perfect Light! Your words encourage my writing efforts on all fronts!


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations and Arrivals

"_Sounds like you've got it all figured out, Carter. Good job as always, Colonel," he said, squeezing her hand gently in his and knowing in his heart it was time to go home.

* * *

_

CHAPTER THREE: PREPARATIONS AND ARRIVALS

Meanwhile, in an out of the way location more than two hours outside Minneapolis-St. Paul, preparations were underway.

"He's not going to like it, you know," the thirty-three year old strawberry blonde shot over her shoulder to her husband.

"Like what?" Tom Whitmire called back at his wife, struggling as he was to assemble a newly delivered hospital bed he'd volunteered to set up in an unused ground floor room of his in-law's home.

"That bed, Tom, it won't due," Beth Whitmire answered, coming over to stand by her husband. Tom was a full eight inches taller than Beth and now looked down at her in puzzlement. Before she could explain, they were interrupted by the youngest member of the family.

"Mommy, Mommy," the ear-shattering cry came from the next room. "Look, I can see the pond, it's still here. It waited for me."

Beth and Tom Whitmire paused in their labors and turned towards their rambunctious, inquisitive preschooler. Arriving after dark last night, TJ, short for Thomas Jack, had fallen asleep five minutes after they'd hit the front door of the O'Neill 'cabin'. So he'd yet to see the outside of the house or his most favorite spot in the whole world, Grandpa's pond.

"Yes, TJ, Grandpa's pond is still right where it's always been, waiting for you to come back and play," Beth called to her son who'd clearly awoken with vim and vigor, ready to welcome Grandma and Grandpa home. She bent low to see her little one directly and asked, "Do you think you could put in your favorite video for just a little bit while I help your daddy."

"Yes, Mommy, I will. I'm a big boy," TJ answered proudly.

Living closest to Beth's parents' retirement home in northern Minnesota, the Whitmires were the first to arrive when Sam called for help to bring Jack home from the hospital. Then again, Colorado Springs was none too close, seven-hundred thirty-five miles to be exact, but who was counting. They'd come without a second thought; in fact once Beth learned her father had taken ill, they'd started to plan for this trip. Sad as it was this final illness wasn't totally unexpected. Even as a little girl, Beth had realized how much older her father was than many of her classmates' dads. She knew she'd been lucky to have him for as long as she had.

"Thanks, TJ," she called after her little boy. "Now, Thomas," she said, turning toward her husband. "That bed has to go back. Since they've retired, I doubt Mom and Dad have slept apart more than one or two nights – unless you count this hospital stay. Believe me, when Dad comes home, this is not what he'll have in mind."

"Honey, your dad's sick. It's likely he'll need care in the middle of the night. I'm sure he won't want to wake your mom," Tom said in the well meaning voice of a young man who'd never been ill. "Heck, that's what I'm here for, right?"

A decorated Army field medic and now an emergency medical technician with a local ambulance/fire squad, Thomas Whitmire had all the makings of a genuine hero. He'd fallen in love with the O'Neills' youngest daughter over eight years ago, almost the instant he set eyes on her. He had to admit, her parents, mostly her father, had been pretty overbearing at first, but they'd grown on him. Now he wanted to do everything he could to make things easier for the family he'd married into.

"Tom, knowing my mom, she'll treasure every minute she has left with my dad, even if she never sleeps another wink," Beth said gently, grateful for her husband's generous spirit, but knowing she needed to set some ground rules in her parents' home. "Frankly, sweetie, you're here for the muscle," she quipped.

"As I always suspected, Beth, you only wanted me for my body." All joking aside, from his relatively brief experience of the O'Neills, Tom knew Beth was right. He could only hope she'd feel the same way about him when he was ninety-five.

"So what do you suggest, o wise one?" he asked with an exaggerated bow.

"Cute… I suggest we bring their bed downstairs before they get home," she said.

"Much as I like the idea, how do you think we're going to do that, Beth? That thing's huge."

"One piece at a time, Tom," she answered in a tone reminiscent of her mother. "We'll do it one piece at a time."

OoOoOo

As luck would have it, Tom's back was rescued by the fortuitous appearance of long lost family friends from a planet far, far away.

While both adult Whitmires were upstairs dismantling the large bed and wondering how on earth the two of them would manage to get it downstairs, little TJ was staring out at his beloved, now frozen pond. If anyone could have seen his tiny face pressed up against the window, they would have witnessed his eyes open wider and wider as he stared in childlike wonder at the sight before him.

TJ had seen his Grandpa Jack land a helicopter and watched airplanes come in for landings at the airport. But this was altogether different.

The craft coming in for a delicate, picture perfect landing on Grandpa's pond was like no airplane he had ever seen. And it came straight down from the sky with hardly any of that stinky smoke TJ hated so much. He knew he should call Mommy and Daddy, but he just didn't want to miss what was going to happen next. _Maybe whoever it was came to go ice fishing, _he thought. Grandpa had promised to teach him this Christmas. Sure enough without much further delay, the hatch of this strange looking craft opened and out stepped two men dressed like a picture he'd seen on Grandpa's mantel last night.

"Mommy! Daddy! Somebody here. I don't know who is!" TJ called up the stairs at the top of his lungs.

Beth and Tom looked at each other, frankly glad for the reprieve from the task they'd undertaken, but wondering who in the world it could be. Beth wasn't expecting her parents for at least another few hours.

Tom looked out the window with much the same dumbfounded reaction as his son, but Beth recognized the Tel'tak immediately and knew exactly who'd dropped in. Truth be told, she'd invited them at the behest of her father.

"Rya'c, Zor'ac, welcome," Beth called, throwing open the door to old friends. The two sons of Teal'c had become adopted sons to the O'Neills with the death of their own father ten years earlier.

"Mom and Dad haven't made it home yet, but are we ever glad to see you guys," she called happily.

Teal'c's sons entered the home of their Tauri friend and mentor with noticeable reluctance, their hesitation not missed by Beth.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Perhaps we should not be intruding on this private family time," Rya'c suggested, wondering if their presence was not inappropriate after all.

"Indeed, my brother is correct. This is the homecoming of a Tauri hero," Zor'ac said, "perhaps we should not have come."

"You two _are_ family, don't be silly," Beth answered. "Only problem is, we haven't seen you often enough," she said. "You remember my husband, Tom. And this is our son, TJ."

Both Jaffa bowed in their time honored fashion. "We are honored," Rya'c said on behalf of his much younger brother.

"Besides, I think we're going to need a little help here," Beth added with a grin.

OoOoOo

An hour later, the queen sized bed from the upstairs master bedroom had been moved to the downstairs den, now converted into a bedroom. Fortunately, one of the first things her parents had done fifteen years ago when they'd moved out here full time was to have an addition built. After all, they fully expected frequent visits from children, grandchildren and friends and wanted to have room for everyone. Well, with everyone gathering for the holiday this year, it would be tight, but as always, it would work out.

"Honey, how are your parents getting here from the hospital in St. Paul?" Tom called into the kitchen where Beth was hastily preparing a hearty breakfast for family and friends. "You sure they don't need a ride?"

"Positive, Tom. Mom's got it covered; the Jacksons will pick them up later this morning and they should be home mid-afternoon."

"Beth, that's a couple hours' drive on some fairly treacherous roads. I know your family has a long friendship with Daniel and Janet, but they're both over eighty now. Not the best age for safe drivers, you know."

"Hey, for your sake don't let Mom and Dad hear any of those age comments, understand?" Beth said. "If you must know, the plans are for Ethan to drive them up here. And by the way Aunt Janet and Uncle Daniel haven't hit eighty yet."

"Ethan? You mean that short, geeky kid I met when we were first dating?"

"That's the one, Tom," Beth said.

"Yay! Uncle Ethan's coming!" TJ enthused.

"Ethan's twenty-nine and stands over six feet now Tom, so be nice," Beth encouraged her jock husband. "After all, he is the youngest full professor at Harvard, that's got to count for something."

"I suppose. Next you'll tell me I'm just jealous 'cause I'm not as smart as he is," Tom half-joked.

"I'd never dream of it, sweetheart. But I swear you sound more like my father everyday," Beth said with a smile.

Tom had been part of the family long enough to know this was the best compliment his wife could give him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I was reading some comments on the Gateworld site about the final episodes of SG1. I suppose I feel a little cheated that as fans, we never got to say goodbye to Jack. So I'm planning to give him a grand send off here, complete with smiles and tears. Hope readers stick with what will be a bittersweet story of love and faithfulness.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Beth's Artistry

CHAPTER FOUR: BETH'S ARTISTRY 

As Sam continued her story, the women listened intently; she could see tears in their warm, sympathetic eyes. In spite of the tears, the gentle smiles of her friends urged her to continue.

"So did Jack make it home again, Sam?" one of her friends asked.

"He did," Sam responded softly with a smile of her own. "Our good friends, Daniel and Janet drove us home, or more specifically, their son Ethan did." Sam paused as more memories flooded her heart.

"Jack was glad to see everyone. Sick as he was, he wanted the chance to say goodbye, the chance to spend his last days with the people who meant the most to him," she said. "He was so happy to see his little girl…"

_How Jack loved little Beth_, she thought. Gentle feelings of maternal pride came to the fore as Sam remembered the beautiful relationship her husband had shared with their youngest daughter.

Jack was semi-retired for most of Beth's childhood. Because of this, father and daughter had been blessed with the gift of time, allowing them to get to know each other in ways that may not have happened otherwise.

The O'Neills' youngest was not the outgoing, athletically inclined child her older siblings had been. Fairly introverted, especially as a young child, she expressed herself largely through the creativity of art. Her father kept her supplied with boxes of 64 Crayola crayons from her earliest days and found nothing more relaxing than sitting with his little angel, happily coloring by her side. In fact, this was their preferred method of communication during some of Beth's more silent periods.

In years when his physical abilities were starting to wane and his older children no longer needed him quite so much, Beth had been his baby, the one Jack could still dote on and protect. Early on Sam had worried Jack would spoil Beth or encourage an unhealthy dependence. But as the wise mother she was, Sam realized the strong father-daughter bond forged in those early days would be a source of strength for their little girl.

Sam's instincts were good as gold. Before she knew it, their shy, gawky teenager had grown into a lovely young woman with an amazing artistic gift. Still, this youngest of the O'Neill brood presented some unique challenges in this family of well educated, high achievers. An intelligent girl whose aptitude and IQ tests were well above average, Beth struggled with academics throughout her high school years. If it didn't directly involve her art, she wasn't especially interested. It seemed no amount of persuasion, cajoling or punishment could make a dent in her determination to spend homework time sculpting figures of friends, teachers and family members. She passed all her courses, but sometimes just barely, much to her parents' consternation.

With the help of their older children, Jack and Sam gradually came to accept Beth's perspective on life. Their daughter had been given an amazing talent, one that had grabbed hold of her heart as surely as Sam's love of science and Jack's love of adventure had captivated them in their younger years. With that realization they'd let go of some unconscious expectations they'd held for all of their children. One of these had been that all the children go to college. Good thing they let go of that one; Beth had no intention of continuing her formal education after high school.

Instead, she set up a small studio in Denver. It was there she met Thomas Whitmire. From the start she was smitten with the man. Whether or not she'd admit it, part of the attraction had surely been the ways Tom's adventure loving personality reminded her of her father. Then of course, Jack's reaction to her moving in with Tom had settled her on the man. Tom quickly became the object of her father's well-meaning wrath.

Much to Jack's consternation, the O'Neill's youngest child gave birth to her first child without the benefit of marriage. Beth O'Neill and Thomas Whitmire had been a couple more than four years before TJ was born. Despite what many saw as a relatively long term commitment, Jack was not happy they hadn't married before his grandson's birth. In his mind, it just wasn't right. If this Tom character truly loved his daughter, he'd marry her.

That particular faux pas had nearly caused a long term estrangement. For awhile, Sam feared her husband would cut himself off from their little girl and their beautiful grandson. Fortunately, as Sam had hoped, Jack's love for Beth got the better of his stubbornness and the estrangement was short lived. Before they knew it, phone calls were traded on a daily basis and despite the long distance between the Whitmire home in Colorado Springs and the O'Neill cabin, the families visited monthly. Jack and Sam both became fixtures in little TJ's life and, wonder of wonders, Jack started to develop a grudging respect and even liking for Thomas Whitmire.

OoOoOo

The Jackson van, piloted by young Ethan Jackson, arrived at the cabin shortly after two in the afternoon. TJ was napping, so Beth, Tom and the visiting Jaffa welcomed everyone without the assistance of the enthusiastic pre-schooler.

Beth had seen her dad briefly on the way through St. Paul to the cabin. In the hospital, he'd looked gaunt and pale. But now walking through the front door under his own steam with a fashionable walking stick in his hand, he seemed back in his element. And his face lit up when he saw some of his favorite people waiting for him.

"Now this is my idea of a welcoming committee," Jack exclaimed, in the familiar voice he saved for those closest to him, in short for family. In one fluid movement he pulled his youngest child closer for a kiss and waved over the reluctant Jaffa who stood off in the distance.

He was delighted to see everyone, but especially Beth.

"Good work, young lady, getting these two here so quickly," he said. "How'd you manage it?" Hugging his youngest tightly to his chest, reveling in her nearness, Jack cringed to think of how close he'd come to alienating her in his stubbornness and anger.

"Comes with the territory, Dad," she replied with a smile, glad to see her father so pleased. "After all, I've learned from the best," she said, glancing at her mother.

"Yes, you have," he answered simply, turning slightly. Sam was standing beside him, as always, and he squeezed her hand gently in recognition. Then turning to everyone he admitted reluctantly, "You'll forgive me but these old legs have to sit down before they drop."

Zor'ac scrambled to bring over a chair for the older man, the honored friend of his father and Ry'ac moved to physically support him. Jack's protest was not far behind. Thomas had held his place realizing his relatively new father-in-law would not be pleased with all the fuss.

"Ak! It's not that bad you two," Jack shouted in his best outraged tone. "I tire easily, that's all. If I catch you guys treating me like an invalid, you're sleeping in the Tel'tak."

While his family and Tauri friends heard Jack's statement as the quip it was, Teal'c's sons weren't quite so sure.

"General, Sir, we were planning on sleeping in the ship; surely there is not room here," they answered. "After all, we are told your children are coming."

"Listen," Jack came back at them, in his best command tone, "when we lost your father, I promised to do what I could to keep an eye of you for him, especially you, Zor'ac," he said, looking at the young man four years Ethan's junior.

"Here, here," Daniel interrupted. "I think our revered General is trying to tell you you're part of this family."

"As you wish," Ry'ac and Zor'ac said, bowing deeply to the man who'd assumed a father role in their lives, as Teal'c had requested.

OoOoOo

The initial homecoming greetings lasted over an hour. It was mid-afternoon. With Jack's urging the young Jaffa had agreed to stay one night, having brought with them more than sufficient traditional Jaffa food to feed all the assembled family and friends at the evening meal. And Jack loved baked astenazzi!

Sam and Janet insisted that Jack take some quiet time to nap, a habit that had become fairly necessary over the past few months. As much as it irritated him to do so, Jack realized they were right and complied after a brief half-hearted protest.

As he entered the newly prepared bedroom, Sam saw his eyes widen in pleasant surprise.

"No hospital bed?" Jack queried. "How did they get _our_ bed down here?" Jack had been dreading the prospect of finding a quasi hospital room set up for his last days.

"I'm sure having Zor'ac and Ry'ac around helped," Sam said with a smile, delighted that Tom and Beth had taken the initiative to make some changes in the hospital's discharge plans.

Before either one could say another word, their eyes fell on one more important item the moving crew had transplanted for them – their anniversary gift.

For her parents' thirtieth wedding anniversary, Beth, then at the beginning of her career as a world class sculptor, had created a stunning piece to commemorate her parents' love.

With great care, she'd sculpted what were basically highly detailed profile busts of both her mother and father, carved in bas relief, facing each other as on a marble frieze. How she'd managed to capture so much genuine feeling in marble, her parents would never know. They could only assume she'd seen them with each other often enough to recognize that look of utter devotion she so successfully portrayed in her work.

"It's still beautiful isn't it?" Sam asked.

"You betcha! It's stunning," Jack agreed as usual. "And you are beautiful, Sam, as always," he added, giving her a gentle kiss.

OoOoOo

Ninety minutes later …

"Papa sleep too long!" TJ exclaimed. He'd been up from _his_ nap nearly an hour and his grandfather was still sleeping. He'd been as patient as a three-year-old could be and simply couldn't wait one more minute to see "Papa".

So without further ado, TJ ran to the door of the converted bedroom and opened it before any of the assembled adults could stop him.

"Time to wake up!" he called, seconds before leaping onto the bed.

Telling her story, Sam remembered the tremor of apprehension that hit her at that moment. They'd been told Jack would at some point, simply drift off when he was sleeping. _What if he'd passed away during this nap and TJ found him like that? Or, on a simpler level, what would the little boy make of the oxygen setup Jack had been ordered to use when he slept?_

As it was, she needn't have worried on either count.

By the time Sam and Beth reached the door, Jack had pulled himself into a half-sitting position, with TJ sitting on his lap. Jack was happily in the process of letting TJ try on his oxygen mask.

To Sam's delight, both TJ and Jack sported huge smiles. The sight lightened Sam's heart immensely.

* * *

A/N: This was a tough one to get together, hope it made sense. More questions about some of our favorite characters to be answered in upcoming chapters!

Please review, I look forward to your thoughts and comments.


	5. Chapter 5 Jake's Homecoming

_To Sam's delight, both TJ and Jack sported huge smiles. The sight lightened Sam's heart immensely.

* * *

_

CHAPTER FIVE: JAKE'S HOMECOMING

Sam continued to share her story with her friends.

"Jack and TJ came out to join the rest of us a few minutes later. They walked out of the bedroom hand in hand, my barely three foot tall grandson thinking he was helping to steady his grandpa. And I could tell Jack loved every minute of it..."

Sam remembered how she'd sat with Beth and Tom at the hospital a day earlier, gently explaining to TJ how his grandfather would be leaving them soon. The boy had been sad, but seemed to understand in the simple, matter-of-fact way of very young children that the next few days with his "Papa" would be very special.

To this day, Sam was comforted by the fact that Jack's family, including little TJ, had been with him when he died.

The manner of death that befell her husband was never one he had anticipated. As a young man and later, a decorated Air Force officer, Jack O'Neill had envisioned a hero's death, most likely violent and bloody, a death where his life was sacrificed to save others. But for him that was not to be.

It _was _that warrior's death that _had _taken Teal'c long years ago. The loss of his old friend had been painful, if not totally unexpected.

The Jaffa nation had never truly resolved the civil war which inevitably followed their independence from the Goa'uld. Rival factions, Jaffa who'd been trained to hate each other for centuries, had continued to exploit the feudal society as it struggled for full independent, representative rule.

As the homeworld of Teal'c and Bra'tac, Chulak had become pre-eminent in the Jaffa world, especially after the destruction of Dakara. Chulak was selected as ground zero for a coup of massive proportions. During the uprising, Teal'c had died defending his young wife Mar'tac and their thirteen-year-old son, Zor'ac, from an invading tribe of Jaffa intent on seizing power. Though the coup ultimately failed, losses were monumental. It was an end Teal'c had anticipated, an honorable death suffered in defense of those he loved. Sadly, though Teal'c's efforts had saved Zor'ac, Mar'tac had succumbed to an invader's blade, leaving their son tragically orphaned.

In the aftermath of the battle, the surviving Chulak ruling council had taken young Zor'ac under their protection until such time as his father's wishes could be carried out. At that point in time, Rya'c and Kary'n had yet to settle down. The couple had traveled to the far reaches of the galaxy attempting to find support for the Jaffa nation and battling all who sought to bring them down. Given the vast distances involved, all attempts to contact Zor'ac's only remaining family failed miserably.

So, in accordance with his father's wishes, Zor'ac came to stay with the Tauri for nearly one year of his adolescence. During that time, he became a member of the O'Neill family, a son to Jack and Samantha O'Neill.

When Rya'c returned from his time on the battlefield, he and Kar'yn came for Zor'ac and rightfully returned him to the land of his birth. Yet the young Jaffa's time with the family his father had respected so greatly would remain with him, making him a stronger, more effective advocate for his own people.

And, at least for this day, he was back with his adopted family, as they said their goodbyes in a way only a close knit family would, with tears and laughter, memories and well wishes

OoOoOo

Dinner that night was a long, joyous, almost hilarious affair. Jack was so glad he'd had a good nap. He wouldn't have missed this for the world.

Daniel was in rare form, his comments reminding everyone of the somewhat naïve young man he'd been years ago when he first joined the Stargate program, teasing his old friend, Jack, mostly about his lack of daring when it came to trying new foods. After all, Jack would only eat the specialty dish Zor'ac had brought for him; the astenazzi was something Zor'ac had helped Jack cultivate a taste for during their time together. The rest of the traditional foods Zorac and his brother had brought from Chulak Jack politely declined. Jack reminded Daniel that caution when eating alien foods was something he'd learned the hard way courtesy of Kynthia's wedding cake.

Once the novelty of Jaffa food wore off, the group settled down to tell stories of the exploits of SG1. The younger members of the group, the next generation, listened with rapt attention; it had been awhile since Beth and Ethan had heard these stories and frankly, some they'd never heard at all. Many of the more dramatic stories of rescues and captures had been deemed too frightening to tell the children even once they knew about the Stargate and the general nature of their parents' work.

Beth was sorry her brothers and sisters weren't here to hear Rya'c convey Teal'c's perspective on what he called her parents' "eight year courtship".

"'They simply would not give in to the inevitability of their love'", Rya'c said, quoting his father. "Each time I saw him, my father told me how certain he was that your parents were destined to be mated. Yet they resisted it with all their strengths. He never could understand why they stayed apart for so long," Rya'c said with a look of innocent amazement, reminiscent of his father. Then, looking at both Jack and Sam in turn, "Still, he respected each of you for your dedication to duty and your prowess as warriors."

"Your father was a great warrior and an even better friend, Rya'c," Jack said. "I've only got one complaint about him."

"What would that be, Sir?" Zor'ac asked with all seriousness.

"That he didn't beat some sense into me so I would have married my beautiful bride long before I did," Jack quipped.

"Jack, it would have taken an _army_ of Jaffa to set you straight," Janet butted in.

"Hey, more like an army of Super Soldiers," Daniel gently corrected his wife with a wide grin. "It wasn't only Jack that was so stubborn you know," he said, looking accusingly at Sam Carter O'Neill, who flashed them all her most innocent, 'who, me?' look.

By now Beth and Tom were smiling softly at each other as they watched the good friends share memories of their younger years. All the while TJ tried mightily to figure out what all the fuss was about. Finally he realized where he belonged in the conversation; he'd heard that word 'stubborn' before.

"My daddy says me very stubborn too. Me just like Papa!"

"Yes you are my little man," Sam said with a soft giggle as her grandson jumped up on her lap and reached over to take a Jaffa cookie out of his papa's hand.

"What does stubborn mean, Papa?" TJ asked.

Jack chuckled, stifling a small cough. The chuckle came back and he wondered if this explanation was best left to the little boy's father. _What the heck_, he thought, he'd give it a try.

"TJ, my boy, stubborn is what you are when you don't do what's good for you, even when you know it's the best thing in the whole wide world," Jack said, smiling at his wife over their grandson's head.

TJ looked completely perplexed. "What you mean, Papa?"

Tom looked at Jack as if to ask whether he could take it from there. Jack nodded silently, knowing Tom could make the point as well as he.

"Grandpa says stubborn is a little boy who knows going to bed is good for him so he can get up in the morning for pancakes," Tom suggested. "But that little boy keeps trying harder and harder to make his parents let him stay up."

TJ's eyes grew wide. "Is that me, Daddy?"

"Yup, I'd say so," Tom confirmed. "And guess what? It's pretty late for that little boy right now."

"Ah, but daddy…"

OoOoOo

TJ had gone off to bed for his dad with a minimum of fuss. After all, he didn't want to be "stubborn" and Mommy and Grandma _had_ promised him pancakes in the morning.

That left the adults to continue their storytelling on into the late hours of the evening. Everyone was tired from travel or rearranging furniture by that time and one by one they surrendered to their need for sleep.

Jack and Sam had hoped Jake would make it in tonight. It had been his plan, but it didn't look like that would happen. Last they heard his plane had been delayed by weather. Now there was no telling when he'd be arriving.

OoOoOo

Sam awoke at 0200. She reached for Jack instinctively and was reassured by his steady breathing and the rhythmic condensation she saw on the inside of the oxygen mask.

She softly stroked the side of his face, caressing the winkled skin and the laugh lines that extended even beyond the firmly attached plastic mask. Who would have thought forty years ago that Jack O'Neill would ever have laugh lines? Scowl lines, yes, but lines memorializing smiles and happiness? It had seemed unlikely.

There would come a day she'd wake up and he'd be gone but that wasn't today, she reminded herself. The thought triggered tears she'd thought were under control. So she got up and went to the kitchen. Sleep would be elusive tonight; there was too much going through her mind.

For the past few years, Sam had taken to a cup of chamomile tea when she was plagued with bouts of insomnia. Tonight was no exception.

With everyone sleeping, the house, filled to the rooftops as it was with friends and relatives, was still and almost too silent. So it wasn't difficult to hear the key fumbling in the lock of the kitchen door.

Sure enough, as the door slowly opened, Sam saw a beloved face. Jake was here, finally.

"Mom, don't shoot," he whispered, only half joking. "It's me!"

Sam remembered how she'd lit up to see her eldest son and laughed quietly at his jest. Not long before that, he'd snuck in late at night only to see his mother waiting for an intruder with a 9 mil cocked and ready. Thank goodness, tonight he was expected!

Dropping his bags, Jake came over to his mother with his large, fluid stride and gently wrapped her in his arms. Sam was so glad to see her son; she melted into his embrace.

"Oh, Jake, he's dying," Sam moaned softly into her son's shoulder.

At forty-one years of age, Jacob O'Neill was a formidable man both in size and reputation. Though his permanent residence was in New York City, he traveled extensively in his role for the military.

His job was that of a military advisor and medical specialist. To Jack's initial disappointment, Jake had passed on an offered appointment to the Air Force Academy. After years of watching his parents struggle, albeit successfully, with the demands of military life, he had no desire to follow in their career footsteps. Moreover, he knew from an early age that he could never take the life of another living creature, no matter how evil that being might be.

Instead, the O'Neills' first-born opted for a medical career. There was finally a "Doctor" O'Neill in the family. Though Jack enjoyed that idea and was proud to bursting about his son's accomplishments, he'd pretty much frozen in his tracks when he learned the specialty Jake had chosen. Psychiatry had been the bane of much of his existence in his early years at the SGC. Sure enough, his doctor son chose to train as a psychiatrist.

Images of the less than stellar bedside manners of Dr. McKenzie and his successors paraded through Jack's mind at first. That was until Sam reminded him that Jake was his own man and as such, would never be the cold, strictly clinical diagnostic machine Jack had come to expect from the white coats.

As usual, Sam had sized up the situation accurately. Dr. Jacob O'Neill was nothing like the psychiatric specialists Jack had come to know and hate. Jake had grown up with and internalized both his mother's natural warmth and his father's quirky sense of humor. The combination made for an interesting therapeutic dynamic. His private practice had expanded exponentially within a year of completing his post doctoral studies and drawn the attention of the United States government.

Despite his reluctance to join the Armed Forces per se, Jake held military officers in general in high esteem. How could he not? His parents were the heroes of his life and their friends for the most part were almost as heroic in his estimation. Jake's skills and background were such that he was recruited by the Air Force to treat traumatized Special Operations soldiers as they returned from their assignments. Even Jack had to admit that was a pretty good fit for his intelligent, empathetic son.

Jake had made himself so much in demand that getting away for this family emergency had taken some doing. Many of his patients insisted on seeing only him and coverage in some of the more sensitive cases was often difficult. Be that as it may, Jacob O'Neill knew he needed to be with his family during the last few days of his father's life.

And Sam was glad he'd come. After a few moments in her son's comforting embrace, she pulled away enough to study his rugged, care-worn features. Her son's short military haircut couldn't keep his golden brown hair in control. _Just like his father's_ she thought.

Remembering her boy had just come in from a long, likely frustrating flight, Sam reverted to her mothering role. "Come on, Jake, have a seat, you must be exhausted," she said. "Tell me about the trip and I'll make you some cocoa."

"Mom, it's two in the morning, for crying out loud. You shouldn't be waiting on me," Jake protested in a tone like his dad's. "You sit and I'll just pour another cup of tea and sit with you. Sound like a plan?"

"Are you sure you're not a military officer, Jake?" Sam quipped with a smile.

"Absolutely not, Ma'am," he replied in a similar good humor. "It's just plain old _Doctor _O'Neill here."

Within another minute or two, mother and son were seated silently side by side, gazing out the kitchen window to a new fallen blanket of snow.

"Do you remember, Jake," Sam finally asked, "that night so long ago when you and I sat on the patio in Colorado Springs?"

"When Dad was missing?" Jake guessed correctly. "I remember, Mom."

"All I wanted then was for your father to come back and raise you and your brothers and sisters. And I've had that; I've had him with me, with us, for more years than I ever thought possible. But still…it's not enough," Sam stated flatly, knowing there was no answer that would satisfy her heart.

"It'll never be 'enough', Mom. You love him too much," Jake said in his gentlest voice, full of understanding and the deepest possible empathy. Though he knew he'd mourn his father's loss deeply, he could only imagine the depth of his mother's grief. And he swore to himself he'd do whatever he could to help her through the days and months ahead.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Your interest and kind words make all the difference.

Please continue to review.


	6. Chapter 6 Waiting for Colonel O'Neill

"_It'll never be 'enough', Mom. You love him too much," Jake said in his gentlest voice, full of understanding and the deepest possible empathy. Though he knew he'd mourn his father's loss deeply, he could only imagine the depth of his mother's grief. And he swore to himself he'd do whatever he could to help her through the days and months ahead

* * *

_

CHAPTER SIX:

WAITING FOR COLONEL O'NEILL

After an hour or so spent with her son, Sam encouraged Jake to get some sleep while she returned to Jack's side.

By the time the sun rose on the new day, the day Jon was due in, the house was buried in snow. A storm had been predicted, but this was a bit much even for December 23rd in northern Minnesota. Ry'ac, who'd never seen snow before this visit, was shocked to find the Tel'tak covered with nearly a foot of the white stuff, piled around its sides and hanging over the graceful curves of its fuselage. Good thing snow and bad weather made little difference to Goa'uld navigation technology!

The phone rang at 0800. It was Jon telling a very disappointed Sam that flights were grounded. He'd hoped to take a military copter from the nearest base, but now doubted he'd make it out of Washington.

After the call, Sam rejoined the others who were up and about, tears poorly hidden in her overly tired eyes. She shared the disappointing news with everyone, not noticing as Ry'ac silently left the room.

"That was Jon," she said. "He's not sure when he'll be in. Seems Dulles is closed and military airstrips are down as well. It may be forty-eight hours or more before he'll be able to get a flight."

"But he'll miss part of Christmas," Beth said in a little girl voice her parents hadn't heard in a long time. Her words and the genuine feeling behind them reflected her mother's precise thoughts and fears.

"He'll be here, that's all that matters, ladies," Jack said, doing his best to reassure his wife and daughter he'd still be with them by the time his younger son arrived.

"Hey," Tom said, moving to distract everyone, "I think some of us better go out and find a tree or it won't be looking much like Christmas around here."

His father's suggestion made little TJ's ears perk up. The boy who'd been half asleep moments earlier was suddenly raring to go into the woods on an adventure.

"Me come too, Daddy!" he insisted.

Tom wasn't sure he was ready for this, but with reinforcements, the challenge of taking his lively three- year-old into the woods should be manageable. Zor'ac, Beth and Ethan rapidly volunteered to accompany them. Tom was about to draft his oldest brother-in- law when he noticed Jack had quietly taken Jake into the living room where they were already deep in conversation.

"Well, Mom," Beth said to Sam, "looks like I've got more than enough male assistants this year. But you know how these guys are; it'll take till dinner time to pick out the right tree! If we're not back, have Jake and Dad start search and rescue."

"Just be careful they don't hurt themselves," Sam whispered in a conspiratorial tone. "As I remember, Zor'ac still isn't all that coordinated." Mother and daughter chuckled softly at the expense of the male members of the family, recalling past mishaps during similar Christmas outings.

"Zor'ac, where's your big brother?" Tom asked, wondering why Ry'ac hadn't volunteered for the tree posse. As if on cue, the front door opened, admitting the middle aged Jaffa, now covered in snow.

"I fear I must take my leave for awhile," Ry'ac said, his sudden announcement surprising even his brother. "I have received a message summoning me to a matter of urgent importance. Zor'ac will remain and I will do my best to return before the conclusion of the holiday," he said formally, bowing to Sam.

Though she understood, Sam was clearly disappointed. "I understand, Ry'ac," she said softly. "Please try to make it back. It'll mean a lot to Jack."

"Indeed," Ry'ac intoned in the manner of his father. Bowing his head, he departed without further ado, much to Sam's amazement. It was unlike Ry'ac to leave without bidding farewell to her husband or the Jacksons. She was certain he had his reasons. And indeed, he did.

OoOoOo

As the "tree posse" departed with TJ in tow, Sam settled down to a late breakfast with Janet and Daniel, who'd just woken up a few minutes ago.

"Sam that's quite a storm," Daniel observed.

"So it is," Sam replied. "It's looking like the three of you may have to stay with us for the duration after all." Sam knew the Jacksons' original plan was to stay just one night and then return to a motel in town, a thirty minute drive from the O'Neill home. That plan had been made in the interest of space, anticipating the arrival of the remaining children.

"Don't be silly, Ethan can get us to the motel. I'm sure the roads will be plowed." Janet said. "Besides, there'll never be enough room for all of us here."

"Always room for you guys," Sam protested. "Besides, age has its benefits. In this case, you get to keep a bed no matter how many of the young ones show up!"

"If you say so," Janet said. "Speaking of young ones, what's Jack doing with Jake in the living room? They've been in there over an hour."

OoOoOo

It had been over an hour.

Jack and his son hadn't seen each other for nearly two months. Jake felt badly it had been so long. But Jack understood. He'd raised all of his children to grow up, be independent and make their own impressions on the world. And Jake had certainly made his mark with a distinguished professional career.

Yet in spite of Jake's many accomplishments, Jack was concerned for his son. Fear that his eldest would follow in his old man's footsteps, neglecting his need for a personal life, plagued Jack's thoughts as he prepared to leave his family for the last time.

Reflecting later, Sam remembered Jake's recounting of his final heart to heart with his father. And remembering cheered her soul.

"Dad, I'm sorry I haven't been here more often," Jake offered when the two had settled in their seats.

"Hey, there's nothing to apologize for, son. At least not about how often you visit me…" Jack replied.

Jake looked at his father quizzically. Maybe he was upset he hadn't paid more attention to his mother

"…or your mother," Jack continued. "We've got our own lives. That's the point, though, Jake, having your own life. Do you?"

"What?"

_Oh yeah_, Jack thought, _it's the familiar "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about face". _As far as Jack was concerned, he'd invented that look decades ago. Now it was staring back at him.

"Have you got a life?" Jack asked seriously. "I'm talking about something more than your work, your patients and all your responsibilities? Do you have someone who loves you, son?"

Jake was uncomfortable. Talking about his feelings wasn't something he did well in the best of times. And talking about his love life with his father, well he hadn't done that in almost twenty years. Whatever love life there'd been, that is.

"Dad, my whole family loves me. I'm happy. Why shouldn't I be?" he replied hoping his dad would leave well enough alone for the time being.

"Jake, a long time ago your mother told me about a conversation she had with your Grandpa Jacob. At least it was one she imagined having," he added under his breath. "Jacob asked Sam if she was happy. See back then, your mom was a lot like you. Everything was about her work and about other people. That and my own stupidity kept us apart for far too long, Jake. We almost didn't get together at all."

"But you did, and you've got the whole mess of us to show for it," Jake quipped good- naturedly, trying to get his father off the track with patented O'Neill humor.

Jack paused to catch his breath before continuing. "Yes we did. And my life was never the same. Without your mother, I'd have died a long time ago, Jake. Worse yet, I might have hung around, but I'd have been one lonely, bitter old bastard. I don't want that for you, son."

"I don't want that either, Dad," Jake admitted, with dawning recognition of where his dad was going with this. "So what makes you think I have a problem in this area?"

"Because you do?" Jack answered with a sarcastic question. "Jake, you're too damned busy worrying about everyone else's lives and feelings. You're forty-one years old for crying out loud and you still don't have someone special in your life."

"And exactly how old were you when you and Mom got together, Dad?"

Jack smirked at his son's rhetorical question. _I was a heck of a lot older than forty-one,_ he thought. Still, he didn't want his son to miss out on the years he had. There was no guarantee anyone would be blessed with his unexpected longevity.

"I got lucky, Jake. For some reason, the powers that be gave me all sorts of time to love your mom and to see you kids grow up. Easily could have gone the other way."

"I hear you, Dad," Jake answered with an understated smile. He had news that would soothe his father's concern, but wanted to share it with both his mother and father together.

"And that brings me to my next point, son," Jack continued. "I need you to take care of your mom for me…"

Jake nodded, his heart clenching at the obvious concern in his father's tight features.

"And don't be too obvious about it, Jake, or there'll be hell to pay. Samantha O'Neill may be eighty years old but my beautiful wife can still kick some butt, including yours," Jack concluded, obvious pride now gracing his serious, chiseled face.

"Right you are, Dad," Jake agreed. "She'll have everything she needs. Everything but you, that is. God, she'll miss you, Dad. We all will, but Mom…"

Jack closed his eyes slowly, bowing his head and taking a worrisome, labored breath. "Jake, maybe I'm being selfish. I'm tired. I think it's my time…" he started, doubt surfacing again at his son's words.

"Mom understands, Dad. And so do we," Jake said, knowing there was no way to avoid the pain. "Sooner or later, this has to happen. We'll all be there for her, Dad. None of us can avoid the grief. You know that."

"Yeah, I do, Jake," Jack said, his mind running back to the losses of dear ones he'd suffered over his own life. Maureen, Teal'c, Janet …Charlie. As the memories washed over him, Jake came to sit beside him. Tall, strong, every bit the man Jack O'Neill had dreamt his son would be, the renowned physician draped his arm over his father's drooping shoulders, conveying his support and understanding in a gesture his father had offered him when he'd been upset or fearful as a boy.

OoOoOo

"Later that afternoon, the tree posse was welcomed home as conquering heroes," Sam explained to her friends. "We all agreed with TJ when he insisted they'd cut down the 'bestest tree ever'. Better yet, there were no wounds for Janet to treat when they returned. As we were getting the tree into its stand and bringing out decorations, we heard the unmistakable sound of an engine…"

"What's that sound?" Jack asked, hearing the dull roar.

"I believe it is my brother, Sir," Zor'ac replied, a look of relief and pride on his face. Perhaps he had guessed correctly as to his brother's sudden departure after all.

In very little time, everyone in the house had gathered in the kitchen. Where had Ry'ac been and what was the "matter of urgent importance" for which he'd left?

Without further ado, the door swung open and Ry'ac entered, followed by two new arrivals, Captain Abigail Sisko and Colonel Jon O'Neill.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Real life has been interfering with getting some of these chapters written, but hope to have one up per week now until it's completed.

In the next few chapters, I'll be bringing you up to date with some of the other characters in the AU world of the Alone saga.

Thank you for continuing to read.

Please review; your comments make it all worthwhile.


	7. Chapter 7 Jon and Abigail

A/N: This chapter sees the return, at least in the narrative, of Luke and Maureen, original characters from earlier installments of the Alone series.

OoOoOo

_Without further ado, the door swung open and Ry'ac entered, followed by two new arrivals, Captain Abigail Sisko and Colonel Jon O'Neill.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: JON AND ABBY_

"Who is Abigail?" Emma, one of Sam's elderly friends asked, her eyes sparkling at the thought of youthful romance. "Was she Jon's …?"

"Goodness, no," Sam replied realizing Emma's well meaning assumption. "Abby is our niece, Jon's cousin. As luck would have it, they'd run into each other at the airport that afternoon. So when Rya'c arrived on his 'rescue' mission, he was able to bring them both to us."

"So tell us about these young people," Jessica encouraged Sam.

As Sam recalled the dramatic entrance of the newest arrivals that fateful holiday week, she began to share the story of her third child, Jonathan Patrick O'Neill.

"At thirty-seven, our son was the youngest full colonel in the Air Force," Sam proudly informed her spellbound friends. "He loved to remind his father he'd attained that rank a full four years before the 'original' Colonel O'Neill." Sam smiled softly, remembering the two of them teasing each other after Jon's latest promotion ceremony.

From that simple beginning, Sam was easily persuaded to share some details of her son's rise in rank. She did so with typical motherly pride, her eyes beaming and a gracious smile upon her lips.

"Jon's decision to apply to the Air Force Academy surprised both of us. After Grace and Jacob decided against military careers, Jack and I were convinced none of our children would follow our military career paths. We resigned ourselves to that fact and rejoiced in the choices they did make. But in his quiet, understated way, Jon managed to turn all our expectations upside down. As he gathered the information he needed to make his decision, our son consulted us, but we never dreamed he'd actually decide to become an officer. Once we realized his intent, both Jack and I were cautiously excited.

My husband and I had lived eventful, exciting lives in our country's military. But along with adventure, those lives had involved risks to life and limb that we would have preferred to spare our children. Of course, like both of us at his age, Jon wasn't afraid. He relished the opportunity to explore new frontiers, especially in those early years after the Stargate was made public. We were so proud of him. But I feared for his safety, knowing full well what his service might entail.

After ten years of meritorious service and his share of emotional and physical battle scars, Jon embarked on the assignment which earned him his rank. An accomplished combat pilot, our son was appointed squadron leader of the first 306 battle group deployed in the Retou Conflict. As the first intergalactic war in over twenty years and the first such battle the general public was privy too, it was well publicized and certain to draw attention to the men and women who fought in its pitched, high stakes action.

After the initial deep space engagements, where Jon managed to lead his squadron to victory with minimal casualties, Jon himself was captured. Our son was missing in action for over three months…" she said, her voice drifting off as she spoke.

Sam remembered with difficulty the close call where the young man she loved so much had been captured by an offshoot of the Retou and tortured within an inch of his life. He'd been missing for so long the family had begun to give up hope. But with courage and fortitude he'd doubtless learned from both parents, Jon had managed to elude his captors and free the rest of his team, despite overwhelming odds.

"I saw Jack's eyes light up when Jon came in that afternoon. It was the same look of pride and appreciation I saw when our son had finally come home after his imprisonment the year before. And they saluted each other, something they'd done without fail each time Jon arrived home from a deployment. Knowing this would likely be the final time I'd witness the exchange, broke my heart."

OoOoOo

"Jon sounds wonderful, Samantha. You must be so proud!" Jessica enthused. "But what about Abigail?

Going back in her mind to her clearest memories of Abby, Sam began. "It had been awhile since we'd seen Abigail. When I learned how sick Jack was, I invited Abby and her brother Michael to spend the holidays with us. After all they were a part of our family too …"

Sam remembered how she'd come to know Abigail, almost as another daughter, after the death of Jack's sister, Maureen.

A fatal motor vehicle accident had left eleven-year-old Abigail and her fourteen-year-old brother motherless. Sam, remembering the loss of her own mother, had stepped in almost immediately to do all she could to help.

Before his wife's death, Luke Sisko had been a devoted husband to Maureen and a doting father to Michael and Abigail, their two children. Maureen's loss shook his foundations. The administrator of a children's hospital in his mid-fifties at the time, Dr. Sisko had resigned his position, withdrawn from his children and effectively drowned himself in alcohol. As reminders of his wife, Abigail and Michael were the last people Luke wanted to see in those first few weeks. Of course they were also the ones who needed him the most.

While Sam spent a good deal of time comforting the children after her sister-in-law's death, Jack did his best to talk some sense into his grieving brother-in-law. Jack recalled all too well the addictive, seemingly comforting lure of alcohol to the grieving heart. He didn't intend to let his sister's family succumb to that fate.

No amount of talking, cajoling or comforting could turn Luke around. In the end, the two men came to blows, Jack restraining and finally incapacitating a very intoxicated widower. Even while Luke was doing his best to pummel his meddling brother-in-law, Jack had noticed the tears in his eyes. Only after the man was quiet and still, could the healing begin.

Once Luke surfaced for air, he realized he and his children needed help. Both Michael and Abby seemed better once he resumed his role in their lives. Still, Luke knew his children, especially Abby, needed a mother's influence as well. Since Luke had no desire to search for a new partner at that point, he simply followed Abigail's lead. It was clear that Abby had bonded strongly with her Aunt Sam. So with little ado and Jack's blessing, Luke made it his business to see that Abigail spent nearly every weekend in Colorado Springs with the O'Neills. Often he and Michael would spend time there as well, but for Abigail, the O'Neill household became a second home.

When it came time to choose a college, it was no surprise that Abby opted for the Air Force Academy. She'd idolized Sam for years and though she was no scientist, Abigail Sisko quickly became a top notch pilot, eventually assigned to none other than Jon O'Neill's battle squadron.

OoOoOo

So it was that on the twenty-third of December, 2045, everyone, especially Jack and Sam, were thrilled to see the new arrivals. Jon hugged his mother and saluted his father mere seconds before Beth screamed her delight at the arrival of her brother. Once Beth was willing to let go, Jake shook his "little brother's" hand and pulled him into a warm hug.

But it was another greeting that took the O'Neills by surprise. While Jon was mobbed by his happy family, Ethan ran towards Abigail and gathered her into his arms with a whoop. Jack exchanged quizzical looks with Sam while Daniel and Janet gave them knowing smiles.

"Well Uncle Jack," Ethan said, as he finally let go of the lovely redhead, "seems it's time to let everyone in on a little secret."

"And what would that be, Ethan?" Jack asked.

Abigail took over without missing a beat. "Ethan and I are engaged Uncle Jack," she said, barely able to restrain her enthusiasm.

Jon broke the spell and began to applaud the announcement, a gesture quickly joined by the others. Abigail and Ethan soon realized that the only one not applauding was Uncle Jack. Abby's face blanched.

Jack caught the look and offered his trademark excuse. "Sam, I'm not getting my memos," leading to laughter from all who'd ever worked with him at the SGC. "Seriously, Abigail," he said with a warm grin, "congratulations. You deserve the best and I think Ethan foots the bill. If he doesn't he'll answer to me after he answers to his father."

"Here, here," Daniel chimed in, clapping his son on the back.

Abigail went over to where Jack was still sitting. The retired general had remained seated during the excitement of the arrivals. For the life of him, he didn't have the energy to get up. Everyone noticed. The fact that Jack O'Neill allowed himself to stay put was telling and all were sadly reminded of the more serious reason for the gathering.

Be that as it may, Abby gingerly gave her uncle a kiss on the cheek and was rewarded with Jack's warm smile and a whispered, _'welcome, little girl'. _Then it occurred to him that something, no, someone, was missing.

"Michael, where's Michael?" Jack asked.

"He couldn't come, Uncle Jack," Abigail replied, her eyes pleading for the older man's understanding. "With Dad dying just last month it was too much for him. Please don't think less of him for it."

"Of course not, Abby. I understand. I'm glad you could make it," Jack said simply. "Be sure to tell Michael I asked for him and that I do understand."

Abby nodded silently, still grieving her father in her own way.

"So tell me, how did I become the last one to know about this romance?" Jack asked teasingly.

Ethan and Abby shrugged as mirror images of each other.

OoOoOo

After the excitement of Jon and Abigail's arrival and a wonderful family dinner, homemade pizza prepared by Jake and Tom, everyone settled into the happy task of decorating the newly procured Christmas tree.

With so many hands for the job, the task was completed with great hilarity, a bit of friendly debate over the placement of favorite ornaments and all sorts of memories of Christmases long ago. TJ was the focus of much of the action, of course, his eyes widening with the addition of each sparkling bauble. All of it was so new to him. This was probably the first Christmas he'd clearly remember and he loved every minute of it. With Jake supporting his father from behind and Tom and Jon on either side, Ethan had hefted TJ onto Jack's shoulders so the little boy could place the star on the tree. Both elderly grandfather and tiny grandson beamed their appreciation of the finished product.

Not surprisingly, Jack's breathing became labored shortly after the tree was completed. He slumped over in his chair for a few seconds before righting himself. In those few seconds Janet and Tom were at his side. In spite of their combined medical knowledge, all that could be done in these circumstances was to make their friend comfortable. To that end, Jake and Jon supported their father and walked him into the converted bedroom. They helped him into bed and set up his oxygen. Jack was too weak to protest.

Once he was settled in bed, his head propped up on pillows and the oxygen mask securely in place, Jack's breathing seemed to stabilize. When he looked up, he was reassured to find his wife by his side. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, a wan smile playing on his lips.

"Too much excitement for the old man," he quipped, trying to make light of his obvious diminishment. Sam tried her best to smile in amusement at her husband's self-effacing humor, but she could no longer do so.

OoOoOo

A/N: This is getting harder and harder to write. The muse knows where she wants to go but is a bit bogged down. Add that to the recent chaos of real life and this is a slow process. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as it brings us up to date with some of the Alone supporting case.

Please review. It helps to know folks are still reading and interested!


	8. Chapter 8 The Heart Never Grows Old

"_Too much excitement for the old man," he quipped, trying to make light of his obvious diminishment. Sam tried her best to smile in amusement at her husband's self effacing humor, but she could no longer do so.

* * *

_

THE HEART NEVER GROWS OLD

Sam sat by Jack's bedside for nearly half an hour, holding his hand and calming him with her voice. Once he caught his breath, his body began to respond to the increased oxygen levels and the medication Janet had administered.

Beth offered to sit with the two of them until her father fell asleep, but Sam shushed her out of the room. As wonderful as it was to have all the children with them, Sam needed this time with her husband. She needed the time to say her goodbyes.

After nodding off briefly, Jack opened his eyes to find Sam keeping vigil. He could hear the others speaking in muted tones outside the closed door. _Probably discussing what they should do when I die,_ he thought.

As he looked at his wife, the tears in her eyes chilled his heart. Taking Sam's cold, tremulous hand in his own, Jack fixed her with his still clear, piercing brown eyes.

"Promise me," he said.

"Anything," she answered.

"You'll take care of yourself," he replied, completing his thought and noticing as she dropped her eyes. "Let the kids help you, be there for you. Promise me, Sam."

"Why?" She asked in a voice no more than a whisper.

Jack held her eyes in silence for what seemed an eternity before he spoke. "Because I love you," he said finally. Then, knowing her thoughts, he added, "and it's not your time."

Sam closed her eyes against the intensity of her emotions. She remembered a time long ago when a naïve Air Force captain had told Catherine Langford "the heart never grows old". She pondered how easily those words had come to her lips when she was young. Since those heady days, she'd seen a beloved heart grow old all too soon. Yet the emotions attributed to the heart, well, she was right the first time: true love never aged at all.

"I'll always love you, Jack," she said.

"You are so beautiful," he replied, a dreamy, far away look in his eyes.

"I'm old and grey, and so are you, my darling," Sam came back at him.

"That's not what I see, Sam," Jack said simply, the old sparkle back for a moment.

And she knew he spoke the truth.

OoOoOo

Sam sat up talking with her husband for another hour or so before they dozed off together. Jon peeked in on them, just checking to be sure all was well, much as his parents had done for him when he was little. He'd found his dad snuggled under the covers, his head propped up on two pillows and the oxygen mask securely in place. At his side, still fully dressed and lying on top of the covers, was his mother, her head leaning against her husband's shoulder and her arm thrown over his chest as if to protect him from whatever might come.

Jon walked quietly into the room. He picked up a quilt from the nearby rack and gently laid it over his mother, doing his best to avoid disturbing her. As he did so, his mind went back nearly thirty years to a long ago conversation with his Uncle Daniel.

The Air Force colonel had been a small boy of eight when his father was "in a special hospital" for nearly two weeks. Jon remembered being scared his daddy might never come home. His mother wanted him to go to school and do all the things he would normally do. What's more, Sam had told him he couldn't even visit his father.

Eight-year-old Jon didn't understand why he couldn't see his dad. Since it was before the boy knew about the Stargate, he couldn't possibly know the special hospital wasn't even on earth! So like most children his age, he made up his own explanation for what was going on. He decided his mom didn't love his dad anymore; after all, to him it seemed she didn't care enough to go see him. And he'd said as much to Uncle Daniel.

Daniel had wasted no time convincing the young Jon O'Neill that the thought of his mother not loving his dad was ridiculous. And as far as Colonel Jonathan Patrick O'Neill was concerned, the years had proven Uncle Daniel right in every way. His parents had loved each other long and well for over forty years. He'd learned love from watching them. Sometimes he thought he'd learned too well. In Jon's mind, no relationship he'd had could measure up to what he'd seen at home.

OoOoO

When he returned to the living room, Jon found the younger generation gathered around the tree. Janet and Daniel had retired to their room and TJ had been tucked in hours ago. Still, seven expectant faces turned towards him, waiting for news.

"They're both sound asleep," Jon announced solemnly. "Which at 0130 hours on Christmas Eve morning, I'm thinking we ought to be too. What do you say?"

"Don't you think someone should sit up with them?" Tom asked. "What if something happens?"

"You mean if Dad dies," Jake stated solemnly. "You're right. Mom shouldn't have to come upstairs to find one of us."

"I'll stay awake down here for awhile," Jon said.

"And I'll come down in a couple of hours to relieve you," Jake added.

"He's really dying, isn't he?" Ethan asked, hoping perhaps for the magic of a happier ending.

"Yeah, he is," Jake answered, as gently as he could. Though he'd known his "uncle's" prognosis when he arrived, Jake realized Ethan wasn't ready to let go anymore than the rest of the family.

From childhood, Ethan was like a little brother to the twins. Grace and Jake were as protective of Ethan as they were of Beth. Now, even as he dealt with his own dread of his father's death, Jake was mindful of the younger man's pain. Even as he resolved to spend some time with Ethan over the next few weeks, Beth reminded everyone of the one person who would need them the most over the next weeks and months.

"We need to figure out how we're going to take care of Mom and not let her know we're taking care of her," Beth said, her eyes sad as they acknowledged the inevitably of her father's death.

"Well that's a pretty tall order, Sis," Jon said. "How do you suggest we do that?"

"I know that I am not a child of the O'Neills," Rya'c humbly interjected, "but when one parent dies on Chulak it is understood that the surviving parent will be welcomed into the home of one of their children. This is particularly true if the parent is of great age."

"Tom and I have planned to do just that Rya'c," Beth said. "After all we're the ones most settled right now. The hard part will be to get Mom to agree. She can be pretty stubborn and independent you know."

OoOoOo

Sam looked around her living room. As she slowly regarded each of the women who'd become her friends since Jack's death, she knew they were remembering the deaths of their own husbands. All widows like herself, each of these women could comprehend her loss.

With this realization, Sam continued her story.

"Christmas Eve morning brought a slight break in the weather and a change in Jack's condition. I'd gotten up, showered and dressed while Jack was still sleeping. He was awake by the time I finished. Awake, but much weaker than he'd been the past couple of days.

I tried to convince him to take it easy and let everyone come to him the next couple of days but of course he'd hear nothing of it. What with Christmas and everything, Jack decided he wanted to be up and about, regardless of what it might cost him.

So, with my husband's reluctant permission, I asked the boys for help. Within forty minutes, Tom, ably assisted by Jake, had him up, showered and dressed. By the time they were finished, Jack nearly looked his old self. But appearances belied the severity of his illness; it was obvious that walking, even with support, was out of the question. For the first time, the wheelchair made an appearance. Jack wasn't happy about it, but realized his choices were limited. And if being in a chair and using oxygen during the day was what it took to spend one more Christmas with his family, then that was how it would be."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for your feedback on the last chapter. All of your encouragement certainly motivates me to keep working on this.

Spoiler: I think Grace will finally arrive in the next chapter (or two).

Please keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9 Departures,Arrivals&Announceme

"... For the first time, the wheelchair made an appearance. Jack wasn't happy about it, but realized his choices were limited. And if being in a chair and using oxygen during the day was what it took to spend one more Christmas with his family, then that was how it would be."

* * *

DEPARTURES, ARRIVALS AND ANNOUNCEMENTS

"Christmas Eve that year was amazing," Sam recalled as she continued her story. "There were so many comings and goings, so much love in our house and even some surprises." She paused and looked around at her friends. "But enough," she said, after a moment's consideration. "You must all be exhausted from sitting and listening to me go on and on for so long."

"Oh, Samantha, it's still early," Jessica protested. "We have plenty of time."

"Yes, plenty of time, Sam," Sara agreed.

"At least let me make you some tea," Sam replied. "And I have scones from the bakery. I've been so busy talking I didn't even bring them out. Quite the hostess, aren't I.?"

"You're a fine hostess, Samantha O'Neill. Why don't you let us help you with a snack? Then we can get back to the story," Emma said expectantly, hoping Sam would complete her tale this afternoon, however long it took. With Emma's suggestion, Sam's three visitors rose from their chairs and followed their hostess to the kitchen. There they found fresh baked goods and other refreshments waiting to be prepared and served.

"It must have been hard on everybody to see Jack in a chair," Sam's friend Sara commented, even as everyone busied themselves preparing afternoon tea.

"Yes, it was," Sam said, her movements slowing slightly as she recalled that day now so long ago. "Jack had always been so strong, in total control of every situation. It was hard for all of us, but especially the kids, I think," she added. "I'm not sure children are ever ready to see their parents grow old."

Three white heads nodded in silent acknowledgement of Sam's last statement. A few quiet moments passed as all four worked on their assigned tasks, thinking about their own children as they did so.

Then Emma spoke up. "We've heard about the boys and Beth. Did Grace make it home in time, Sam?"

"She did, Emma," Sam replied, her heart warming to think of her eldest girl. "But I'm afraid there's just a bit more to the story before I tell you about her arrival."

"Well don't let us rush you," Jessica admonished sincerely. "We want to hear _all _about it, you know."

Sam smiled at this group of women who'd become such devoted friends. "I appreciate that, really I do," she said, gesturing to the tray of scones they'd deftly made up and the tea that was already brewing. "But let's bring all of this into the living room and get comfortable again before we start."

OoOoOo

A few minutes later, everyone was settled once again and Sam resumed her tale. "The video phone rang as we were finishing up a late breakfast on Christmas Eve…" she began.

"Hey, everyone, Cassie's on the phone," Ethan called, obviously glad to know he'd at least see his big sister's face by video conference call this holiday. "They're coming, Cass, just finishing up breakfast," he said, explaining the delay to his sister.

"Is everything okay, Ethan?" Cassie asked. "It's after one in the afternoon your time."

In a lower voice, Ethan replied, "Uncle Jack's much worse today, so it took us awhile to get started, Cass. Mom says it won't be long now." The adopted siblings, biologically from two different worlds, held each others' long distance gaze in silence. Then, as the others gathered around, Ethan asked, "How about you, Cass? How's the leg?"

Over the past weekend, Cassie and her husband, Rick, had taken an ill fated skiing vacation. Both experienced skiers in their early sixties, they'd been surprised by an early season avalanche at Vail. Fortunately, the most serious injury suffered was Cass's concussion and badly fractured leg. Though not life threatening, these injuries merited concern, particularly in a woman her age. Reluctantly, Cassie had capitulated to her doctor's orders, vehemently seconded by her mother and Jack, prohibiting her from making the trip to Minnesota.

"Uncle Jack, I'm so sorry I'm not there," Cassie began as soon as Jack came into view.

"I know, Cass, me too," Jack answered. "But you're here," he said, slowly placing his hand tenderly over his heart as he conjured an image of the frightened little girl they'd first met on Hanka. "How are you doing?"

"The leg hurts a little, but my head seems to be in good working order," Cassie replied, her heart breaking as she saw how tired her beloved uncle appeared. Still, he was concerned about her, as always.

"I'll bet Rick might want to debate that," Daniel muttered under his breath. Or so he thought.

"Okay, Daniel, I heard that!" Cassie exclaimed. "I'll have you know my husband understands my little eccentricities."

"Oh, you mean like skiing the expert slope at Vail in the middle of a snowstorm?" Daniel teased.

Cassie blushed furiously, especially as she heard the chuckles from friends and family in the background. Now that they were certain she wouldn't sustain long term damage, they could afford to make light of the whole episode. Truth be told, she felt foolhardy herself after this particular adventure. Then again, Cassie's life had been an unconventional one in many ways over the past few years.

Together with Rick, her husband of nearly twenty years, the woman who'd been rescued by SG1 as a child had weathered the devastating news that she was unable to bear children. After that, her scientific pursuits and even the satisfactions of her marriage were no longer enough. Cassie, having been an orphan herself, easily persuaded Rick to join her in nurturing other children whose parents could no longer care for them. Since their early forties, they'd successfully fostered nearly twenty teens whose lives had been enriched by the couples' loving parenting. Once they'd turned sixty, Rick and Cassie had stopped taking in new children, feeling it wouldn't be fair to the youth to have parents old enough to be their grandparents. Still, those who'd spent years with them in the past kept in contact faithfully and enriched their lives in return.

"Cassie, don't let Daniel torture you, honey," Sam said. "We're all so glad you and Rick are both okay."

"I know Sam," Cassie replied, playfully sticking out her tongue at her mother's husband. After a few minutes where everyone called out well wishes and Christmas greetings to the missing member of the group, Janet and Sam began to clear everyone away from the phone, leaving Jack to speak with Cassie in private.

OoOoOo

Shortly after Cassie's call, Rya'c and Zor'ac departed. They'd planned to take their leave the night before, but plans changed when Jack took a turn for the worse. The two Jaffa men had stayed one more night in hopes of bidding farewell to their mentor and friend the next morning. Finally, the time was upon them. It was with sadness and gratitude that they said their final goodbyes to Jack O'Neill.

"We regret, Sir, that we must take our leave," Zor'ac began, walking over to sit beside his second father.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "I thought we could persuade you to stay for Christmas."

"It is time for us to leave, General O'Neill," Rya'c persisted, clearly determined he and his brother would leave before the actual holiday began. (Such family holidays were regarded as holy, private time on Chulak.) "Know that you will always be regarded with respect and reverence by our people. You are a great leader who paved the way to our freedom. And in my life, you are among the most influential of teachers."

"I too will hold you always in great regard," Zor'ac said, unashamed of the tears that started to form in his eyes as he spoke. "My father, Teal'c, was a brave warrior and a wise man. I am grateful to him for many things, among them his plan to send me to you and your family so long ago. I shall miss you, much as I miss him."

As Zor'ac rose to his feet and prepared to offer a ceremonial bow of respect and deference, Jack's two sons helped their father to his feet. The aging general and loving father wanted to say a proper farewell to the sons of his departed friend. And so he did. The embraces that followed would not soon be forgotten.

OoOoOo

Later that afternoon, minus their Jaffa members, family and friends gathered around the fireplace. Tom, Beth, Ethan and Abigail had just returned from a cross-country skiing excursion. Sam and Janet were making their way to join the rest of the group, arms full of goodies and warm drinks.

Once they were all together, memories began to surface; both laughter and tears began to flow. Sam and Janet came in just after Jon had reminded the group of one of Beth's more hilarious five-year-old antics. Now, it was Jake's turn for a walk down memory lane.

"Remember the time you found the pot in my car, Dad?" Jake asked innocently.

"And you never smoked again, right?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Not exactly," Jake admitted.

"Really? I never would have guessed," Jack quipped with the familiar twinkle in his eye.

Sam giggled as she watched her husband's bemused face. Her laughter was a sound her children had feared they wouldn't hear for quite some time. _He's the same man I've always known and loved,_ she thought. _He could always make me laugh. What am I going to do without him?_

"So, you're telling me you didn't pay any attention to my lecture?" Jack persisted playfully, catching his wife's eye.

"Actually, you ruined it for me, pot smoking that is, Dad," Jake replied. "I tried it a few more times after we talked out on the snowmobiles, then I gave it up. So yeah, I'd say I paid attention. Truth be told, Dad, Grace and I always listened to you. Sometimes we just didn't let you know it at the time."

"Grace didn't listen so well when I told her to stay away from Paul, did she?" Jack protested.

"Well that was different, Dad," Jon butted in. "Paul had a lot more to recommend him than most of those losers she dated back then."

"And what would you know? You were a geeky fourteen-year-old at the time, if I recall," Abby teased good-naturedly. Her teasing tone stopped as she caught the somber look on her cousin, Beth's face.

"Paul did have a lot to recommend him," Beth said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she remembered her much loved brother-in-law. It had been such a long time.

"He was a great guy," Jack said, his voice catching, whether from shortness of breath or emotion, no one was quite sure. Jack remembered how he'd happily accepted Paul into the family when the time came. He missed the man. Everyone missed him.

"Remember the time Michael and I came to visit and Beth had the stomach flu?" Abby asked. A phenomenal fighter pilot, the young Air Force captain sensed a sadness she didn't think she could handle and tried awkwardly to change the topic.

"You mean the really nasty one you all had within two days of each other," Janet said, recalling how she'd been asked for professional assistance only after a household of teens and pre-teens were puking round the clock.

"Oh yeah, that one," Beth volunteered. "How could I forget?" she said with a groan. "Remember how Paul brought over lots of special food for Grace that week?"

"I sure do!" Jake said with a soft smile. "It's a good thing Dad liked Paul by then or he would've kicked his butt for hanging around so much," Grace's twin added with a faraway look in his eye.

"Paul was good for Grace," Jack stated with certainty, "even if I was overprotective at first."

"Overprotective? Is that what it was?" Tom quipped, smiling at Beth. "I can identify with that, General, Sir!"

Everyone laughed at Tom's teasing.

"Seriously, Dad," Tom said, having received permission to call him that shortly after his recent marriage to Beth, "you're like a father to me. You've taught me a lot about family."

Sam saw how her husband's pale, nearly grey complexion perked up under his son-in-law's unexpected praise.

"If I can be half the father and husband you are, Dad," Tom continued, "I'll be a happy man."

"Well said," Jon commented. "Dad, as the younger and of course, better looking Colonel O'Neill," he said formally, eliciting chuckles from most everyone, "I'd like to add 'way to go!' I hope you know how impossible it is to fill your shoes, or excuse me, boots, in the Air Force. Hell, you're a legend. At first, having an intergalactic hero for a father was really aggravating, but now – now I'm more proud than I can say, proud to be your son."

Jon paused momentarily, the seriousness of his humorously crafted remarks catching up with him. "Dad, you've taught me how to be a man I can be proud to be. I love you."

Jon could see his older brother nodding in the chair next to him, while his mother reached out right then to take his father's hand. Tears were in Jack's eyes.

"He always did take the words right out of my mouth," Jake said, referring to his little brother's uncanny ability to steal his siblings' thunder, whether with his military honors or his knack for getting into trouble.

"Dad, I hope you know Chulak's not the only place you'll be remembered," Jake said with fervent conviction.

Jack nodded solemnly while his eldest son continued.

"I've always thought we'd all be better off if we told each other the really important things before it was too late," the usually calm, cool, but now emotionally involved psychiatrist said. "Waiting for the eulogy is pretty stupid if you ask me. So I want to be sure you know, Dad. I'm honored to have you as a father. And like Tom, I hope I'll be half as good a husband to the woman I love."

Janet, who'd been sitting quietly, fighting with the few stray tears rolling down her cheeks, finally spoke up. "Is there something we should know, Jake?"

Beth's answering grin reminded her father of the cat that ate the canary. What's more, he noticed Ethan and Abby sitting close to each other, smiling and holding hands, also clearly in the know. And Sam, well Jack couldn't miss the fact that she was beaming; though she didn't know for sure what was going on, Sam could tell from the smiles of the youngest in the room it would be a cause for celebration.

"Well, Jake," Jack said in the best father-general tone he could muster, "you've got our attention. What are you up to, son?"

"I've met someone, Dad," Jake replied, with some trepidation. "Actually, I met her a long time ago. In fact, she's someone you know …"

Before Jake could elaborate, the room was transfused by a startling bright light, none other than state-of-the-art Asgard beaming technology.

In a flash, three human females and one short, familiar grey alien stood before the assembled group.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I know this was a long one. I hope it hung together. I wanted to offer updates and brief information on some of our favorite characters as well as set up the final arrivals.

(If you're confused about Paul, check out his introduction in Snowbound.)

Please, please, please review. Hearing from you makes all the difference.


	10. Chapter 10 Grace

A/N: Unanticipated Tissue Alert!

Much of Grace's story involves background from Saving the World.

OoOoOo

_Last time: Before Jake could elaborate, the room was transfused by a startling bright light, none other than the state-of-the-art Asgard beaming technology. _

_In a flash, three human females and one short, familiar grey alien stood before the assembled group.

* * *

_

GRACE

"Can we assume Grace was one of the arrivals?" Jessica asked, her voice conveying hopeful excitement.

"I'm sure the little grey fellow was your husband's good friend, Thor," Sara added.

"Of course," Emma agreed. "But who were the other two arrivals?" Then after a moment of thoughtful silence, the retired aerospace engineer added, "You've mentioned an older granddaughter before. Did she come too?"

"Questions, questions," Sam teased playfully. She continued to be amazed by the interest her friends showed in a story she considered so personal. "Yes," she continued, "Grace had finally arrived and, as you guessed, our Asgard friend Thor accompanied her. Seems Jack's little buddy couldn't pass up one last visit with his favorite human."

"And then?" Emma probed.

"And … I'll have to tell you some of Grace's story before I talk about the other arrivals. Are you up for that?"

"We're looking forward to it, Sam," Jessica said, scanning the faces of her friends and voicing the feelings of the group.

"Alright then …" she said. So began a beautifully sad story of family tragedy and triumph.

OoOoOo

Grace married Paul Sands when she was thirty-one years of age. The same Paul Sands she'd dated in high school, the same Paul Sands who'd caused Jack O'Neill no end of worry as he struggled to let go of his little girl in ways he knew had to happen. Seems the two young people were destined to be together, much as Jack and Sam had been.

The pair stayed together throughout college and their post-graduate studies, both pursuing degrees in biochemistry. They were inseparable, going after similar career goals and enjoying each other's company. Eventually Grace and Paul co-founded an independent research laboratory.

Within a year of their marriage, Grace was pregnant. Alyssa O'Neill-Sands was born nine months later, a beautiful, seemingly perfect little girl with her grandmother's blue eyes and a head full of silky soft brown hair.

Their first grandchild was a source of great joy to the O'Neills. Jack, already in his early eighties, was thrilled beyond belief that he'd lived to see a grandchild. To say he and his wife doted on the little girl was an understatement. For Sam, Alyssa was a miraculous blessing, the culmination of a life she'd never imagined for herself before meeting Jack O'Neill.

During the first four years of Alyssa's life, everything seemed to go according to plan for Grace and her little family. With emotional and sometimes financial support from both her parents and in-laws, she and Paul never lacked for material needs or the security of extended family. What's more, Alyssa grew to be a gentle, soft-spoken child of remarkable physical beauty and empathic insight. The preschooler's ability to accurately sense and respond to the moods of others seemed uncanny at times. In some situations, that same ability was a source of immeasurable consolation for family, friends and even certain strangers.

But by her fifth birthday, their precious child had begun to show disturbing hints that something was amiss. In her presence, small objects would begin to vanish or move on their own accord. When she was tired or upset, these occurrences increased in frequency and intensity. Within weeks, Alyssa was in trouble. Paranormal happenings plagued her daily. The child was understandably frightened. No one could have predicted the extent or eventual consequences of Alyssa's abilities.

In Alyssa, the telekinetic powers that had been seeded in Sam by the Ori had found full expression.

OoOoOo

Sam and Grace began to coach Alyssa in the mind control techniques they'd both learned from Oma and the Innocent children on Kheb so long ago. The process was laborious; Sam, Grace and Jake had lost their telekinetic abilities years ago, so their ability to help Alyssa was limited. All the while, Sam and Jack made concerted efforts to contact the Ancients by official and unofficial means. Given the decision of many of the Ancients, including Oma and Elizabeth, to become mortal so many years ago, this search was fraught with frustration and apparent failure.

One Sunday afternoon, Paul had taken Alyssa with him on some errands. They'd completed the entire list and were ready to stop for ice cream when Paul decided to check on a lab experiment. Since it was Sunday, he knew no one was scheduled to be in the lab for at least another twelve hours. It seemed reasonable to stop and record the results himself. After all, Alyssa loved to visit mommy and daddy's work.

The experiment was underway on the second floor of the facility. Under controlled conditions, it was a safe procedure that offered no risk to any personnel. So Paul had no reservations about bringing his little girl in with him while he checked on its progress.

Alyssa's "gift" had been growing exponentially. She'd come to enjoy practicing her new found abilities. Now, entering the upstairs lab with her father, she saw once again the fascinating assortment of colored liquids and shiny equipment which always captivated her imagination. And while her father calibrated equipment and recorded data, Alyssa decided to amuse herself.

_What would happen_ _if some of those pretty colors moved around? What if they mixed together? _It was a thought every child has had and followed through on at one time or another. But not every child could cause things to happen without permission in a secure setting, simply by thinking them.

Alyssa had no idea the harm her actions would cause.

Within seconds, the chemicals the innocent little girl chose to combine coalesced. The spontaneous conflagration that resulted caused the startled child to scream for her father. Paul, only a few yards away, saw the flames immediately and ran to pull his little girl to safety. In spite of his immediate reaction, within minutes the room was engulfed in flames and the smoke was overpowering.

The fire alarms functioned perfectly. Paul knew they were patched directly to the fire department and help was on its way. Still, given the conditions, they had little time. Fortunately, fire escapes were in place at nearly every upstairs window of the lab. From what investigators and eyewitnesses later testified, that's where Paul headed almost immediately once he found the doorway blocked by flames.

Hearing the alarm from the street and looking up to see a man and small girl struggling to open the window, a passerby climbed the fire escape to help. By the time the woman, an off duty policewoman, reached them, Paul had managed to open the window. In one smooth, fluid movement, he gently lifted Alyssa out, placing her in the outstretched arms of her rescuer.

Before Alyssa's father could climb out the window himself, he was struck from behind by a falling beam. Holding the small screaming child to her chest, effectively blocking her view, the rescuer watched helplessly as Paul was pulled back into the burning room and to his death.

OoOoOo

Sam's living room was enveloped in silence.

No one knew what to say. With all their friend had been through, to know there'd been still another tragedy was almost too much. The sadness on the faces of her friends said all that needed to be said.

Finally, Sara asked, "What about Grace and Alyssa, what became of them?"

"As you'd imagine, the days that followed the fire were horrible. Grace was inconsolable. And Alyssa, our little angel didn't speak for days. It was a long time before any of us knew exactly what had caused the fire," Sam said, a faraway look in her eyes. Although she'd never said as much, Sam, because of her early experience with Grace and Jake, had suspected from the beginning.

"After Paul's death, we realized how pitifully ineffective our attempts to help Alyssa had been. Since we'd been unable to contact the Ancients, Jack suggested the Asgard might be able to help. By then, Grace was ready to try anything," Sam said recalling the horrible sadness of those days.

"No matter how we tried to help, Grace clung to Alyssa and wouldn't let her out of her sight. When the suggestion was made that they go to Othalla with Thor, Grace jumped at the idea. I think she longed to get away and try to forget." Sam recalled vividly how her daughter had distanced herself from everyone. Leaving her home planet had been a convenient final step.

"Thor promised us the Asgard would keep Alyssa safe until she gained control of her ability. And he offered to transport any of us to visit whenever we wanted. Though it was terribly difficult to see Grace and Alyssa go so far away, we knew it was the only choice. None of us had any idea how to control the abilities that were surfacing in Alyssa."

In less than a month, the Asgard managed to contact several of the surviving Ancients. One of them, now a young woman named Anya, agreed to be transported to Othalla in hopes of helping Alyssa. Anya and Grace were old friends. As a child, this young woman had been one of the forever young Innocent who'd taught the twins to manage their abilities. Though she'd abandoned her ascended status and her abilities years ago, Anya's knowledge of her ascended life was surprisingly intact.

TBC

OoOoOo

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments I've received about this story. It's good to know that although it is sad and sometimes difficult to read (and write), at least from an emotional perspective, readers are staying with it.

Clearly this chapter was an aside which focused on Grace and Alyssa. In the next chapter, we will return to the main story line and hopefully all of this will fit into a coherent whole.

To the best of my knowledge two or three more chapters are planned to conclude the story. Unless, of course, my muse has other plans, in which case I go along for the ride.

Please review this chapter. I depend on your thoughts, encouragement, and constructive criticism.


	11. Chapter 11 The Healing Power of Love

_In less than a month, the Asgard managed to contact several of the surviving Ancients. One of them, now a young woman named Anya, agreed to be transported to Othalla in hopes of helping Alyssa. Anya and Grace were old friends. As a child, this young woman had been one of the forever young Innocent who'd taught the twins to manage their abilities. Though she'd abandoned her ascended status and her abilities years ago, Anya's knowledge of her ascended life was surprisingly intact_.

* * *

THE HEALING POWER OF LOVE

"The arrival of the 'Othalla branch' of the family, as we'd started to call them, was met with great excitement that Christmas Eve," Sam recalled. "Joyous greetings complete with warm hugs and kisses were the order of the day. Jack was the most excited, and relieved, of all. Though he'd never have admitted it, my dear husband worried he might die before 'his girls' arrived. He wanted so much to be able to see them both one more time, to say goodbye…"

While Grace hugged Sam warmly, Alyssa immediately made her way to her grandfather. Once in front of Jack, who of necessity remained seated in his chair, the young girl got down on her knees and threw her arms around Jack's neck. He returned the gesture, holding her to himself as closely as possible given the awkward position.

"I love you, Papa," Alyssa said softly, unnoticed by the others who were caught up in their own greetings.

Soon her aunt and uncles were coming over to greet Alyssa and she briefly left her position by her grandpa's side. Grace and Sam walked over arm in arm, while in the background, Anya stood quietly by Jake's side, a soft smile gracing her lips and her hand entwined discretely with his. Alyssa embraced a tearful Sam while Thor approached Jack, taking in his weakened state with an expression akin to sadness.

"O'Neill, I am glad you are still with us," Thor began. "I feared we would arrive too late to greet you."

"As always, little buddy, your timing is impeccable," Jack answered, his tone strained and his breathing a bit labored. "Glad to see you too! Thanks for taking such good care of my little girls."

"I and the Asgard race are the ones in your debt, O'Neill," the Asgard leader proclaimed in a somber tone. "As you know, Alyssa is the missing link between our races. Having her with us these past few years has done much to help our scientists improve our cloning technology. I am glad her stay has also been beneficial for your family."

OoOoOo

Thor left the group shortly after his unannounced arrival. He planned to return for his three passengers "in a few days" and pledged to be available if needed in the meantime.

By then it was late afternoon. Janet, Beth, Jon and Tom had gone to the kitchen to prepare a holiday meal for the extended family, while the others visited. Alyssa accompanied her grandfather to a quiet sitting area, and closed the door. Jack marveled at the girl before him. It had been two months since they'd seen each other and it seemed she'd grown so much in that short time. As always, her bearing was that of someone beyond her years in both wisdom and knowledge. This extraordinary child was determined to have time alone with her Papa; clearly she had something to say.

"I've missed you, Papa," Alyssa began, her violet eyes twinkling as she spoke. "I wish we didn't live so far away."

"Me too, little girl," Jack said sadly. In the years since Grace and Alyssa had left for Othalla, there'd been nearly monthly visits but some were less than a day at a time. It simply wasn't enough. "How are you?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm good, Papa," the five foot tall ten-year-old said in a voice mature beyond her years. "I'm in control most times now, Papa. I've learned much about myself and about the universe."

Though she insisted all was well, Jack felt a pang of regret. His granddaughter had been forced to give up so much of her childhood because of the "gift" she'd been given by accident of birth. Her circumstance reminded him of Merrin, the little girl he'd met so long ago on another planet, a child bred to serve the needs of her people. _Children should have the luxury of play and not have to worry about the problems of the world, _he thought. But he knew Alyssa was different; like it or not, she'd come to accept the responsibilities of her special station.

"I'm very proud of you, Alyssa," Jack said quietly, all the while looking at her lovely face intently. "You've been very brave."

"You're very brave too, Papa," the wise child said, taking his face in her hands. She sensed the dying man's concern not only about her but for the others he would be leaving behind, especially her Nana. "And you are very worried."

_Can't fool her_, Jack thought. And then it started. The healing Alyssa had mastered at an early age began to flow to her Papa. It was a healing of memories and of emotions. Jack was bathed in a feeling of calm that had been missing for weeks. Though he knew his acceptance of death had been the right decision, his anxiety, particularly for Sam had been intense. Now, in the hands of this innocent child, much of that anxiety faded away.

"Thank you," he said softly, his voice choked with emotion.

Both were silent for a few moments, neither knowing exactly what to say. Finally Alyssa acknowledged her fondest wish.

"Papa, when you leave us, will you see my Daddy?" the child asked.

"I don't really know, little girl," Jack said simply. "None of us know how that works for sure."

"I think you will," Alyssa said authoritatively. "Anyway, if you do, will you tell him something for me?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Jack said tenderly, "anything."

"Tell him I'm sorry," she said, her eyes filled with tears.

In that moment there were no questions to be asked. Alyssa had never spoken to Jack of what had happened the day her father died. From tearful conversations with Grace, Jack knew his granddaughter remembered everything in great detail and had most likely come to understand her role in the tragedy. Grace had told him of terrible nightmares, where her little girl would wake up screaming for her father.

"Tell him I'm sorry for the fire," Alyssa said in a childlike voice that broke Jack's heart. "I didn't know that would happen. I miss him so much."

As best he could, Jack gathered the child into his arms, wishing for the incredible gift of healing she'd bestowed on him.

"Alyssa," he whispered in her ear. "Your daddy knows all that's in your heart. He loved you and so do I."

"But you'll tell him," she protested softly.

"Yes, Alyssa, I'll tell him," he said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Papa."

OoOoOo

Meanwhile, Sam had walked Grace upstairs to the remaining bedroom where she and Alyssa would be sleeping.

"I'm so glad you're here Grace."

"Me too, Mom," the now middle-aged woman replied in as light a tone as she could muster. "I'm afraid I was pestering Thor to speed it up all the way here." Then sitting next to her mother and taking her slightly chilled hand in her less winkled, warmer ones, Grace asked, "Dad's nearly ready, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Sam said simply. "I don't think it will be long now. Janet thinks he's been waiting for you and Alyssa." In spite of her best intentions, Sam's eyes swam with unshed tears as she verbalized what she knew to be true: Jack's time with them was almost up.

Grace's eyes soon matched her mother's, the early stages of grief descending upon her and awakening the loss she'd suffered a short five years earlier. Right now she regretted having run from her family after Paul's death. How was she ever going to encourage her mother to come to her for help, when she'd run from everyone.

"Mom, I have a little idea how hard it's going to be when Dad's gone. I really want to help anyway I can," she said. "I can come home for awhile, you know."

Sam smiled through the tears, reaching up to wipe the same moisture from her oldest daughter's face. "I know, Princess, I know," Sam said, her voice trembling ever so slightly. "We'll talk about that when the time comes, but right now, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, Mom," Grace answered simply.

"You understand far more than your sister and brothers, what it means to lose someone you love," Sam began. "The way I love your dad, the way you loved Paul."

Grace nodded silently, easily calling Paul's face to mind. After five years her memory of him was strong as the day he died. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Sam continued; she was intent on making herself understood. "Grace, don't let them try to stop me from grieving. You know what I mean. I'm afraid my sadness will scare them. After all, I'm a frail old woman, right? I don't want tranquillizers or anything to make me feel better. I want to be allowed to feel all the feelings that will come. I owe that to your father and to the love we shared. Do you understand?"

"I think I do, Mom," Grace replied.

OoOoOo

After supper that night, everyone gathered around the fireplace. Jack and Sam had included a modest upright piano in their furnishings for this room when they moved in full time. Though neither of them played, they knew it was something Jake enjoyed from childhood. Each time he visited, they noted with pleasure that his technique had continued to improve. Where he'd found the time to practice, they had no idea.

The family clamored for Jake to play tonight, as they always did. Most often, the man jumped at the chance to play for his favorite audience, especially at Christmastime. Tonight was a slightly different story. With an uncharacteristically timid smile, Jake told his family he had an announcement to make before any music would be had that night.

"An announcement?" Daniel questioned. "What announcement could be more important than Christmas carols tonight?"

"_This_ announcement is more important, Uncle Daniel," Jake said in the strong professional voice that reminded them all of Jack O'Neill. "I wanted to share this news with all of you together, especially Mom and Dad," he said, walking over to his parents and motioning for Anya to join him. "Mom, Dad, I've asked Anya to be my wife and she's said 'yes'".

TBC

* * *

A/N: As always, waiting anxiously for your reviews!

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbye for Now

"_This announcement is more important, Uncle Daniel," Jake said in the strong professional voice that reminded them all of Jack O'Neill. "I wanted to share this news with all of you together, especially Mom and Dad," he said, walking over to his parents and motioning for Anya to join him. "Mom, Dad, I've asked Anya to be my wife and she's said 'yes'".

* * *

_

GOODBYE FOR NOW

"But Jake and Anya, how did that happen?" Sam's friend, Sara, asked.

"Very naturally, Sara," Sam answered with a pleased motherly smile. "You see in some ways Anya, Jake and Grace all grew up together."

"I thought you said Anya was a forever young Ancient," Jessica tried for clarification.

"She was. When the twins and I first met her nearly forty years ago she was already hundreds of years old. Still, physically she was a child not much older than the two toddlers I first brought to Kheb. Once our friend Oma and the others decided to abandon their ascended status, all of them, including the children, began to age normally. Anya grew up to be a gracious, gentle young woman who was able to help Alyssa and Grace when they most needed her.

Jake spent a good deal of time on Othalla once Grace and Alyssa went to stay there. After all he was Grace's twin and in times of trouble they were still inseparable.Though Thor and his kind offered the technical assistance Alyssa and her mother required, the emotional support they needed was certainly not to be found among the Asgard. Jake and Anya, however, were eminently qualified in that area.

Without needing to be asked, Jake visited Othalla regularly. Thor was more than happy to 'run by and pick him up', as Jack liked to call it. After the first year or so, Jake was spending most of his free time off world. As he explained it to us on that very special Christmas, he fell in love with Anya soon after they met on Othalla. Like his father, though, it took him awhile to trust his feelings and say what he wanted, doubting he could ever be worthy of her love.

He'd hesitated to tell us, fearing our disapproval and frankly unsure of Anya's answer to his proposal. Of course when Jake finally made the announcement, we were a little hurt he'd waited so long to tell us. But more than anything we were thrilled to see the happiness in our son's eyes and the looks of love and devotion that passed between our firstborn and his extraordinary fiancée. They've been married nearly a year now and I've never seen Jake so happy."

OoOoOo

After clearing up her friends' confusion over Jake and Anya's unusual romance, Sam continued her story.

"Christmas Day 2047 dawned crisp and clear in Northern Minnesota, a hint of snow in the air. Jack had had a good night; with one look, I realized he had every intention of enjoying his final Christmas with his family. And that's exactly what he did.

We'd long ago abandoned the traditional gift giving associated with Christmas, choosing to focus our energies on spending time with each other during the holiday season. This year, more than any year before, the focus of the celebration was on the importance of family and friendship. As we'd aged, Jack and I had begun to see our family's love as a reflection of the love that was so central to the Christmas story itself.

The day was filled with laughter, storytelling, carefully preserved recordings of the children's earliest Christmases and lots of good food. Jake's piano playing and Anya's lyric soprano voice led us in the traditional carols throughout the day. Beth, Ethan and Abigail led the cook team and TJ, as always, was enough entertainment for three families.

Everyone was aware this was the last holiday they'd share with Jack O'Neill. In the course of the day, Jack reminisced with the people he loved most; despite his obvious fatigue he managed to spend some private time with each of his children before it was time to turn in for the night. I think our children felt the bittersweet nature of the occasion more than anyone; they knew their father was saying goodbye in his own way.

I knew too. As we said goodnight to the others, Janet reminded me that Jake and Tom would be sleeping just outside our room and she'd be available whenever she was needed. We all knew time was short now. Jack's tired, sunken eyes said it all..."

"It was a beautiful day, Sam, wasn't it?" Jack asked from his secure position in bed, where Tom had settled him in for the night.

"That it was, my darling," Sam answered sincerely, "'the bestest' Christmas ever," she finished using TJ's favorite phrase.

"I saw Charlie last night," Jack said matter-of-factly, barely noticing Sam's concerned gaze. "My mother was with him."

Sam looked at him earnestly and came to sit on the bed beside the man she'd given her heart long ago.

"They're waiting for me. They told me not to be afraid," Jack said calmly, willing his wife to understand.

Sam nodded silently; she had no idea how to respond. Then she noticed Jack's pallor and way he was straining with each breath.

"Let me get Janet. She'll be able to make you more comfortable," Sam suggested, starting to get up from the bed.

Jack grabbed her hand with surprising strength.

"No. I don't need Janet, Sam," he said. "All I need right now is you. Please, hold me," he pleaded.

"But you…"

"I need you Sam, just like Antarctica, just like always. Please."

With that Sam sat on the bed and laid down, her head propped on pillows. Gently she drew Jack towards her, cradling him in her arms, his head resting on her chest.

"I love you," she said.

"I've always known," he answered. "I'll always be with you, I promise."

"I know," she replied simply.

"Did you see our new piece of furniture?" he asked, seemingly out of left field.

"What…?"

"The rocker, Sam, did you see the rocker?" he asked.

Sure enough, sitting in the corner of the converted bedroom was the rocker Jack had made for his pregnant wife over forty years ago. The last Sam knew it had been on Othalla with Grace. She'd given it to her oldest daughter as a gift when she first found out she was pregnant with Alyssa. Grace had taken it with her to Othalla as a reminder of her family's love and care.

"How?"

"Thor … it came with Grace and Alyssa," Jack explained.

"Oh…"

"Remember what I told you when I gave you the rocker?"

"You mean when I was big as a house with the twins?" Sam asked.

"That would be the time," he said, a familiar smirk playing on his lips.

"I remember," she said, her hand playing with the still unruly short hairs on his head. "You said it was for when you couldn't be with us, when your work took you away."

It did Jack's heart good to know she remembered the sentiment behind that very special gift. "Think of me holding you when you rock in that chair, Sam."

"I remember."

"I love you … always," he said, closing his eyes, reveling in the warmth that surrounded him and the certainty of her love.

Sam felt his breathing change as he fell asleep. Into the early hours of the morning, she stroked his hair and held him to herself, aware of each breath, noticing the rhythm of his heart. So it was no surprise that she recognized his final breath and the absolute silence that followed. What did surprise her was that she kept breathing. The love of her life had gone and she continued to breathe. Somehow it wasn't right. Her tears fell silently.

The first rays of morning came through the sheer window coverings moments after Jack's death. The new day was upon her.

OoOoOo

It was fitting that Jack O'Neill died the day after Christmas. A strong stubborn man, he loved Christmas and he loved his family. He died as he chose to die, falling asleep, safe in his beloved's arms. Despite her own angst, Sam was glad she'd been able to give him that final gift. In the end, she knew he'd been at peace.

Shortly after sunrise, Sam left the body and summoned the boys. Janet pronounced him and the funeral director was called. Each of the children came into the room to say a final goodbye. All the while, Sam kept vigil and rocked in the chair Jack had made for her so long ago.

OoOoOo

Jack's funeral was held three days later. He'd decided to be buried in Colorado Springs. After all, that's where he'd met Sam and where their children had grown up. It was home.

The children were surprised by Sam's calm demeanor after their father's death. During the preparation for the funeral, Sam was the one to support them as they each had their turn being overcome with grief and sadness. Ethan and Abigail, Janet and Daniel and Beth's husband Tom were there to help during those difficult days. By the funeral, Cassie and her husband had also arrived. Now on crutches, Cassie apologized yet again for not making it earlier to see Uncle Jack. Sam welcomed her warmly and was genuinely glad to see her surrogate daughter.

Though the family had given into the Air Force's plans for a formal military graveside service befitting an intergalactic hero, they'd insisted on a private and more personal church service. The funeral liturgy had been planned by Sam and the children, with one notable exception, the closing hymn. This had been chosen by Jack shortly after he left the hospital at the beginning of Christmas week. He'd asked Anya to sing it for him and she'd said she would be honored to do so.

Surrounded by her children, Sam listened to the haunting melody, Jack's final goodbye.

_Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling,_

_from glen to glen, and down the mountain side._

_The summer's gone, and all the roses falling; _

_It's you, it's you must go and I must bide._

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow,_

_or when the valley's hushed and white with snow._

_It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow._

_Oh Danny Boy, or Danny Boy, I love you so!_

_But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying,_

_If I am dead, as dead I may well be, _

_Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying,_

_And kneel and say and Ave there for me._

_And I shall hear though soft you tread above me, _

_And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be,_

_For you will bend and tell me that you love me,_

_And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me!_

Beth, Jon, Jake and Grace kept close watch over their mother during the service. As they expected, her tears fell unguarded throughout most of the service. But as Anya sang, Sam seemed to regain her composure, her features mirroring the serenity of the haunting melody.

"Yes, Jack," she whispered to herself, too softly for anyone else to hear. "That's exactly how it will be."

TBC

* * *

A/N: An epilog to follow. 


	13. Chapter 13 Together in Perfect Light

_It was not surprising that Jack O'Neill died the day after Christmas. A strong stubborn man, he loved Christmas and he loved his family. He died as he chose to die, falling asleep, safe in his beloved's arms. Despite her own angst, Sam was glad she'd been able to give him that final gift. In the end, she knew he'd been at peace._

_

* * *

_

EPILOG: TOGETHER IN PERFECT LIGHT

"You must miss him so much," Sara said, as her mind drifted to her own husband.

Sam nodded slowly. The end of her story had brought tears to her eyes and a gentle smile to her face. Remembering her life with Jack would never bring sadness alone. There'd been too much happiness to be overshadowed by grief. Besides, at most every moment of every day, Sam continued to sense Jack's presence with her in one way or another.

"I miss Jack more than I can say," she admitted, acknowledging her devoted friend's words. "But in some ways, I know he's still here with me."

The four women sat quietly for awhile. The tea they'd made an hour or so ago had cooled as the sun descended in the late autumn sky. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon with each other, spellbound as they listened to Sam's story.

"Sam, we've known you nearly two years now. We've learned more about you and your family this afternoon than we have in those two years. Why now?" Jessica asked.

"It's Jack's birthday tomorrow," Sam replied. "He's been on my mind more than usual lately. Maybe that's why," she suggested.

"I'm sure it is," Emma nodded, gathering up the tea service and other dishes.

"Thank you all for listening," Sam said, genuinely grateful to her friends for spending the afternoon with her.

"We were honored," Sara said for the three. "Look at the time," she continued. "Beth will be here any minute now; we really should be going, Sam."

Beth's late Friday afternoon arrival at Sam's home was a well known tradition in the senior citizen complex. Every week, without fail, Beth and TJ, often accompanied by Tom, would come to take Sam out for dinner. Tonight was no exception, and without fail, the doorbell rang, announcing their arrival.

As Sam opened the door, a pint-sized bundle of red-headed energy greeted her with a huge Carter-like smile.

"Grandma!" TJ shouted, hugging her legs warmly as his little head came up to her waist. "I missed you so much. It's been a whole week! I'm getting older every day you know," he said solemnly.

Sam and Beth giggled in unison at the little boy's enthusiasm as they shepherded him into the living room.

"Look who's here, everyone," Sam called to her friends, understandably proud of her grandson.

"Hi!" TJ called to his grandmother's friends, all women he'd met on previous visits. "Did you miss me? TJ asked, eliciting yet another round of laughter.

OoOoOo

Sam's friends said their goodbyes shortly after Beth and TJ arrived. Tonight was a little different that the usual Friday evening schedule. Tonight, Sam had planned to stay over at the Whitmire's. The family would be gathering for Jack's birthday on Saturday; Beth and Tom's home had become a natural destination for family reunions ever since Sam had moved to Colorado Springs.

In fact, Jon, Jake and Anya were already at the Whitmire's when Sam arrived with Beth and TJ. Tom had dinner well underway, while Jon and Jake were engaged in a not so friendly hoop shooting contest in the front driveway. From what Sam could tell Anya was serving as a referee of sorts. Even so, the O'Neill boys were having difficulty playing fair; as adults they proved to be more competitive than they'd ever been as children.

Sam's arrival put a stop to the hotly contested game as both young men came over to greet their mother.

"Mom! Great to see you," Jon called. It had been four months since Colonel O'Neill had been to Colorado Springs. Everyone had missed the irrepressible younger son, a man who seemed destined to be a consummate playboy for years to come. As Jon warmly hugged Sam, Jake followed close behind, offering his own genuinely warm greeting.

"Hi, Mom," he said, "it's been too long."

OoOoOo

Sam and her family enjoyed a lovely meal together. She couldn't help but think what a handsome group they were. This was only the second time she'd seen Jake and Anya together since their wedding six months ago. She had to admit, it seemed they were made for each other. Her only regret was that they lived so very far away. _I'll have to get out to the city to see them more often, _she thought to herself. As she resolved to travel more frequently to see her beloved children, the missing members of the group finally arrived.

Grace and Alyssa had lived in San Diego for the better part of a year. Both were doing exceptionally well. Alyssa had gained admirable control over her still burgeoning abilities and Grace, well Grace had met someone. To Sam's way of thinking, the man was teaching her daughter to laugh again. Now as they arrived from the airport, over two hours late, everyone was relieved to see mother and daughter. The circle was complete.

The family stayed up through the evening sharing stories and bringing everyone up to date on their latest adventures. Though they were in touch regularly, it wasn't the same as meeting face-to-face; as for many families, distance and schedules made these meetings few and far between. But this was a special occasion.

The children had resolved to come together for Jack's birthday and their parents' anniversary, especially since their father's death. They knew Sam would need their support on those days especially.

So with happy hearts and a day full of plans ahead, Sam and her children said goodnight on the eve of Jack's birthday.

OoOoOo

Sam fell asleep almost immediately that night. It was odd really. For years now she'd suffered some degree of insomnia; maybe it was the excitement of having all her children together again that helped her settle in so easily.

Whatever the case, she found herself sleeping soundly and dreaming as she'd never dreamt before. Everything was so real. People, places, sights, smells, memories… they must have been memories …they were so real. Her father was there …her brother Mark, dead now five years… she even had a glimpse of her mother, still younger than Sam's age when she'd joined the Stargate project. And baby Kayla, just a tiny infant she could barely see in her mind's eye. There was so much, and the dream seemed to come so quickly.

Sam thought for a moment she was waking up. Sounds were becoming more distinct, soft, gentle melodies actually … and a voice, just a single voice. Calling her name, the sound drew her onward. But everything was dark now, her vision was cloudy. For a moment, she felt fear. She was floating away, weightless, without anchor, without home. In the very next moment, she was substantial once more. The voice she'd heard earlier now whispered in her ear.

"You're safe, Sam. I have you," it whispered. The voice was familiar, the voice of her beloved. Surprisingly strong arms held her; her anxiety bled away, leaving only a growing certainty that everything had changed. She opened her eyes and her vision was clear once more. With unbounded joy, she gazed into the warm brown eyes she'd loved for so very long.

"Jack?"

"Yes, my darling. I'm here," the voice answered. "I've been waiting for you."

OoOoOo

Their lives were timeless now. United again, Jack and Sam were blessed with understanding beyond their wildest dreams. Once and for all they knew beyond a doubt they were truly old souls who had always been together. So much became clear. Meanings for seemingly meaningless tragedies they'd witnessed over years of military service. Connections between the worlds they'd visited, between races and species separated by light years and eons of cultural variations. Clear too was the ultimate goodness of the universe, straining always towards perfection … and the benevolence of the one who truly is God.

OoOoOo

The next morning, Beth discovered her mother had passed away in her sleep. Her sadness was tempered by the peaceful smile on Sam's face and the well worn wedding picture clutched in her hand.

THE END


End file.
